


Sum Of Our Parts

by suyari



Category: Guardsmen Novels, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardsmen, Alternate Universe - Guardsmen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Becketcest - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Gagecest, Grief/Mourning, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pack, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, soulbound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: “It’s happened again.”“What has?”“Another Protector has survived their Handler’s death.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a fusion of the Pacific Rim and Guardsmen Universes. If you have not read **The Protector** by _Cooper West_ at the very least, this fic is going to spoil EVERYTHING for the series. Please back away and come back later if you wish to remain spoiler free.

For all that he’d initially rallied against it, Protector Alex Stephanek actually enjoyed SAR work. His Handler and bondmate Marcus did his best not to be smug about it, but on occasion it slipped through - especially when they’d done particularly good work or closed a difficult case, and for that he really couldn’t fault him. Generally, Alex got him back where it really mattered: in the bedroom. And so far, Marcus seemed to have no complaints. It was different from police work, but not by much, and in some ways infinitely more rewarding. It was also fulfilling his Handler’s lifelong dream, and every time Marcus smiled or his emotions drifted through their bond, any lingering reservations that may have thought to attempt surfacing would vanish immediately. 

He’d never thought he could love again after Theo. In truth, he’d never wanted to. If there was one thing he’d thank Kensington for it was forcing him to realize just how much Marcus meant to him. And in so doing, forcing him to finally admit to himself that he well and truly loved Marcus with everything he was. They’d had a hell of a rocky start, but once things had smoothed out, anyone who hadn’t known them would be hard pressed to know they’d ever been anything but a perfectly matched pair. Hell, in a few years new classes who hadn’t yet learned their story probably wouldn’t suspect. They could probably have fun with toying with the kids, making them guess who _those_ two Guardsmen really were. He smiled to himself at the thought; he rather liked the idea. 

Across the field Marcus looked up at him, their eyes meeting as a brow rose. Alex could feel his curiosity over the amusement in their bond. He grinned at him and rocked back on his heels, head tipping back to look up as a military helicopter beat its way in. 

“Wonder what that’s about,” Protector Ryan Webber commented from his right. Ryan hadn’t settled into SAR quite as well as Alex had, but it had been Sam and John’s profession and he hadn’t wanted to rock the boat. No one had quite known what to do with a pair of Protectors anyway - least of all John - so they’d mostly taken to focussing on training so as not to overwhelm Ryan. 

Sam wandered over so it became a proper Protector circle. “It’s PPDC,” she said with a frown. 

“What are they doing so far inland?” Alex found himself asking. “Hell, what are they doing so far _East_?”

“I’m not sure,” Sam replied. “It isn’t like we have any related young Guardsmen for them to recruit.”

Ryan’s nose bunched. “Didn’t you tell me that was ‘phenomenally rare’?” he asked, turning to Alex. 

“It is,” he replied with a nod.

“That’s why they’re so valuable to the PPDC,” Sam continued. 

Ryan frowned in confusion, a not uncommon sight. He’d been doing his best to play catch up the last two years, but there was still plenty they all took for granted - having been raised in the life - that they often didn’t think to explain to him, and of course, Ryan couldn’t ask about things he had no knowledge of. 

“The Jaeger program,” Alex explained. “Requires such high level security clearance, no one’s quite sure what goes on. But we do know it involves complex technology and the Marianas Trench.”

“And combat situations,” added Sam. “They’re most interested in those with high marks in combat, though they can’t be too picky, for obvious reasons.” 

“But, they need related Guardsmen?” asked Ryan. 

Alex and Sam both nodded. 

“For some reason, only related Guardsmen will do. Something about how the technology works. We knew a pair who tried to muscle their way in from our class. Didn’t go well.” 

Sam shook her head. “Whatever the reason, they only approach Guardsmen who are related. Sometimes even before they’ve bonded. It doesn’t always work - we don’t choose who we bond with after all - but I’m pretty sure they’re not below attempting to sway young, impressionable Guardsmen if they can manage it.” 

“Anyone successfully accepted into the Jaeger program become PPDC Rangers - which is as high as you can go in the military.”

“And are promptly never heard from again.”

Ryan looked ill. “Do they die?”

“No one knows,” Sam said. 

“They don’t die,” Marcus interrupted, converging on their circle with John. He slipped up beside Alex, the pair wrapping an arm about one another to draw each other close. “They come around often enough for that to be nothing more than a myth to scare the new kids.”

“Stop poking him,” John chided Sam, wrapping both arms about Ryan and kissing him against one temple. “I swear, you aren’t happy until there’s smoke coming out of his ears.” 

Sam grinned, leaning forward to kiss Ryan. Their lips drew apart with enough pull for the other bonded pair to know the kids weren’t likely the only ones ready to run off at the interruption. 

A jeep skidded to a stop across the field and Dr. Ana Goldstein flagged the group down with one wildly flailing limb. 

“Uh-oh,” said John. “That can’t be good.”

“Good! You are still here!” was the doctor’s greeting as they got close. “Conclude the lesson for today. Alex, Marcus, get in. You are needed elsewhere. John, Sam, Ryan, come when you are through.”

“What’s happened, Dr. Goldstein?” John asked as Alex and Marcus clambered into the Jeep. 

“It’s happened again,” she said, tone dark.

“What has?” asked Sam. 

“Another Protector has survived their Handler’s death,” she informed them. 

“A Ranger pair?!” Alex asked, incredulous. 

“Yes. As you can imagine, he is not taking it well.” 

Alex sunk back into his seat, a knot in his throat. 

Marcus reached out and took his hand, threading their fingers together and giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“The PPDC can do no more for him, so they have finally brought him here to us.” There was a note of disgust in her voice. It was plain she didn’t trust the PPDC to handle anything beyond whatever it was they did daily. 

“Who is it?” Marcus asked as the Jeep turned and headed back toward the medical facilities. 

“Protector Raleigh Becket.” At Marcus’ blanching she added, “You know him?”

Marcus nodded, bolstered slightly by Alex against him. “His Handler was in my class.” 

“Good, then you are familiar with him.” 

She hadn’t asked but Marcus nodded anyway. 

Alex looked to his bondmate, his inquiry clear through the bond they shared. 

Marcus sighed. “Handler Yancy Becket. His older brother.” 

Alex sucked in a breath through his teeth. When he’d lost Theo, his entire world had ended. He’d been so consumed by grief that it had taken years before he’d been able to so much as _breathe_ without the ache of loss constricting his chest. At that, he hadn’t fully healed until well after he and Marcus had bonded. He’d known Theo then for about half his life. He couldn’t imagine the loss of someone who had been with you since birth. “How long’s it been?” he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know. 

“Two months,” Goldstein replied with a heavy sigh. “Their unit received heavy damage. Handler Becket’s body was not recovered.” She sounded as if she was quoting a military report. Clipped and precise, though it was likely her version held more heat than the one she’d received. 

Marcus’ eyes drifted sideways. Alex could feel them on him but couldn’t bring himself to meet them. His bondmate was carefully sending love and support through to him, even as Alex could feel the nervousness, anxiety and loss swirling within him. He wrapped his arm about Marcus, drawing him close and kissing his temple. His Handler’s eyes drifted closed at the touch and did not flutter open again until the jeep had stopped. Though he’d rested his free hand over Alex’s chest, steadying them both with the symbolic connection. 

Shoring themselves up as Goldstein fiddled with the keys, they were entirely unprepared for the doors of the Medical Complex to fly open; a young unbonded Handler landing flat on his back as a Golden Retriever jumped clear over him and took off at a breakneck pace toward the woods. Dr. Goldstein cursed in Hebrew, even as she threw the clutch. Two older Handlers came running out, not even offering their fallen junior any assistance as they flagged an arm a piece. 

“Scott!!” shouted one as the other called, “Trev!!” 

An Australian Shepherd and a Border Collie burst through the space between them and practically flew after the retreating Protector. Alex and Marcus had to clutch at the jeep’s interior as Goldstein swept the entire vehicle aside, pausing just in front of the Handlers. “Get in!” she snapped, although they were already in motion. Once they were all more or less safely aboard - Alex couldn’t be sure about the Handler riding the back, legs tucked up as if prepared to jump at a moment’s notice - Goldstein pressed down on the gas and the jeep took off after the trio of Protectors. 

It was hard to keep up with them, even in a speeding vehicle. The Protectors could dodge and weave, going around trees and under brush where the jeep had to stick to the path, jostling wildly whenever Goldstein veered too close in any one direction. The Handler riding shotgun gave a shrill whistle and the Border Collie took off like a shot. The Handler behind them gave two sharp whistles and the Australian Shepherd dropped back. Alex watched, feeling the thrill of the chase warm his blood. He squirmed against Marcus and shook his head twice trying to keep from being drawn into a shift just to trail them. Marcus reached across him and took his hand. “Stay with me,” he commanded gently. “Alex, stay.” 

Alex felt the weight of his Handler’s words and allowed himself to sink into the safety of them. Getting drawn in didn’t happen often - especially not among older, more experienced Protectors, like Alex - but it was hard to keep one’s feet while sitting in a speeding jeep. All Alex wanted to do was shift and race off after the others. It was a far more settling experience, even if he wasn’t particularly disturbed by the ride itself - he had more than his fair share of transportation training; in both forms.

The Border Collie outpaced the fleeing Retriever, turning sharply as it’s Handler directed with another high pitched whistle. The Retriever bowled right over it and the Australian Shepherd seemed to come out of nowhere, colliding with it. The three Protectors were a mess of fur as the Retriever tried to escape the reach of the pairs jaws. It rolled, ducking once and took off again. The pair of Protectors darting after it again at whistled commands from their Handlers. Alex had trained through some whistle commands with Theo when they were young. Sometimes a cop dog in pursuit ended up far from their Handler and needed a quicker, simpler way to take direction than even the bond could provide. He’d had to learn a new set with Marcus for SAR, and had found little overlay in the commands. He had a vague idea of what the Handlers commands might be simply by how the pair of Protectors responded. But he wondered idly, just what was expected of Rangers Protectors as the commands didn’t seem to repeat in any discernible pattern.

“Where th’ hell is he going?!” snapped the Handler behind them, accent thick and notably Australian. 

“Nowhere I can think of,” replied the Handler riding shotgun. This one was definitely American. “I’m not sure he really has a plan. Not that he had one _last_ time.” 

The way he said it intoned something serious had occurred. 

The Australian Handler swore lowly. 

“ _This_ is the PPDC’s idea of manageable?” Goldstein grumbled at them. 

“This is why we brought him in,” the Handler beside her replied. “Last time he tried this, he got pretty far out before we caught him.” 

“Far out where?” asked Marcus, squeezing Alex’s hand in an attempt to keep him focused. 

“The Pacific Ocean,” drawled the Australian Handler. 

“He is actively suicidal?” Goldstein asked, gauging the distance between the trees before abruptly turning left. 

“No,” the Handlers replied in unison. 

“He’s just confused,” the Australian explained. “We never found Yancy’s body. Raleigh’s convinced himself he can find him if he just goes looking.”

“How sure are you he’s dead then?” asked Alex. A drive that strong could easily be explained by a Protector’s urgency to save a seriously wounded Handler. 

“He’s dead,” the Handler riding shotgun replied, though he didn’t seem pleased to be confirming it. “Believe me. We were all there. There’s no way he survived. His vitals crashed. He’s definitely dead.” 

“Raleigh knows that,” the Australian continued. “That’s why he’s trying so hard. If he can just pretend a little while longer, maybe everything’ll be okay. But it’s not and he’s not anywhere near prepared to accept that, let alone cope with it.” 

Alex leaned back in his seat, shifting against Marcus’ side as his Handler wrapped an arm about him. He hadn’t been prepared to accept Theo’s death either. Hadn’t wanted to accept the fact that he had failed him by surviving his loss. Had swayed dangerously between half mad and delirious for weeks. He could understand holding out hope - futile as it was. After all, without a body, there was always a _chance_ his Handler might just be lost. And not lost to him. 

“He shifted just after the mission and hasn’t shifted back since,” the American Handler said, voice gentling. 

Marcus drew Alex’s head close and pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple. “I’m here, Alex. I’m right here,” he murmured softly against his skin. Alex closed his eyes in response, inhaling deeply and concentrating on Marcus’ scent, and the vibrancy of his life through their bond. 

“It’s why we brought him here. We were hoping you could help him through it.” 

“We can try,” Marcus replied. 

“Gotta catch him first,” the Australian Handler pointed out. “Wonder if he’s even realized he’s going East.” 

“You know Raleigh,” the American Handler sighed. 

Barking echoed from somewhere ahead of them and the Australian Handler didn’t even wait for the jeep to slow. He hefted himself free off the side as Goldstein adjusted the trajectory. The Shepherd started barking at him as he jogged over to them. 

“I’m _fine_ , Scott!” he snapped back. 

Even though the jeep had been faster, the Handler still made it over to the group before them. The American Handler hopped out and joined them. His Protector was standing beside a young Guardsman who had somehow managed to wrap all four limbs around the squirming Golden Retriever. The Australian Shepherd beside them, ears pert and nose high as he undoubtedly laid into his Handler over a reckless move like jumping out of a moving vehicle. 

“Good job, Trev,” the American Handler said, scrubbing a hand between the ears of his Protector, whose tongue was dangling out the side of his mouth. He paused to crouch down and run his hands over his Protector’s legs assessingly, only standing and tapping him on the nose affectionately when he was satisfied. “Nice catch, Chuck!” he said to the young Guardsman. 

The boy whom Alex noted had been in one of their training classes earlier in the week, shifted his weight and looked around the thrashing Retriever's head. “What the hell got into Raleigh?!” he snapped, by way of greeting. 

The older Handlers looked at one another. 

“Here, I got him,” the American said, wrapping his arms around the struggling Retriever and hefting him up. His Protector followed at his heels eager and concerned. 

The Australian Handler dropped into a crouch in front of the kid, his own Protector leaning against him in a full body nuzzle, ears back and tail low. “Chuck…” he said, reaching out for the kid’s shoulder. “Yancy’s dead.” 

The kid paled, eyes skitting over to the jeep where Goldstein was yelling at the Golden Retriever to at least keep still if he refused to shift back. “Is...is Raleigh…?” 

The Handler shook his head sadly. “We don’t know, sweetheart.” 

“Dad…” 

And that was news to Alex. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t put it together sooner actually. Given they had very few transfer students at the moment. He supposed it never would have occurred to him though, to think that the Guardsmen children of PPDC Guardsmen would be so accessible. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that it was slightly boggling that the kid even existed to begin with. 

The Protector of the pair whined and stepped into the kid’s lap. Both of Chuck’s arms went about him and he pressed his face into his fur, hands clutching tightly. 

Beside them in the jeep, Raleigh Becket panted heavily, but seemed - for the moment - too drained to try again. Alex supposed his momentum had been entirely based in adrenaline and little else. 

Marcus wrapped his arms around Alex and watched Goldstein work with his chin over Alex’s shoulder. 

“Everyone who is returning, get in the jeep!” Goldstein ordered once she had what she wanted. “I am leaving now and anyone not in it will be left behind!”

~*~

Sam, John and Ryan had been waiting for them at Orski and fell into step with the group as they escorted an exhausted Protector Becket into the same room Alex had lived in for months after Theo’s death, while they all waited for him to die. Goldstein promptly kicked them all out and they regrouped in the little used waiting room.

The Handlers they’d joined on the wild chase settled into larger seats, their Protectors hopping up to lay beside them. The Border Collie dropped half of his body over his Handler’s lap and panted into the space between his spread knees. The Australian Shepherd settled between his Handler and the Guardsman’s teenage son - who was also a Handler, Alex noted. The Webbers settled into the larger couch, John’s Protectors instinctively flanking him on either side, though they retained human form. And Alex curled up against Marcus on the remaining couch, a little too overwhelmed to give a damn about how it looked. Marcus wrapped both arms around him and smoothed his hands over Alex’s back, their bond pulsing with reassurances. 

It was silent for a while as everyone took stock. Just as Alex saw Sam’s patience wearing thin, Chuck looked down at his folded hands and asked quietly, “How’d it happen?” 

His father’s Protector whined and rubbed his cheek with his muzzle. 

The pair of Ranger Handlers looked at one another again. The American nodded after a moment, and nudged his Protector out of the way so he could get up and close the door. When he resettled, his Protector sprawled across his lap in clear protest, forelegs dangling over his thigh.

“My name is Ranger Hercules Hansen,” the Australian Handler began. He dropped one hand to his Protector. “This is my brother, and my Protector, Ranger Scott Hansen.” He acknowledged the short intakes of breath from his audience - Protectors **_never_** held rank; they were always merely considered an extension of their Handler, akin to no more than a tool regardless of how much work and effort they put into training - before continuing. “You all know my son, Chuck.” 

“They call me _Charles_ here,” Chuck said, clearly offended - by whom, Alex couldn’t say. 

Handler Hansen gestured across from him. “This is Ranger Bruce Gage.” 

Bruce dropped both hands over his Protector’s side - the Border Collie’s eyes were closed, but his ears were still at attention. “And this is my Protector, and identical twin brother, Ranger Trevin Gage.” The Protector released a soft snort and wiggled in his lap, getting more comfortable. 

“What we’re about to tell you is completely confidential,” Handler Hansen continued. “None of you have the clearance for this information. Unfortunately, given you’ll be in charge of Raleigh’s recuperation, there are some things about his life you’ll need to know in order to properly assist him.” 

“Ranger Raleigh Becket was the Protector and younger brother of his Handler, Ranger Yancy Becket. Two months ago, the four of us were sent on a mission together. We had our orders, but Yancy and Raleigh never could find it in themselves to put lives at risk when they could help it. Our orders conflicted with the welfare of roughly a dozen fishermen. Trevin and I held position, but Yancy and Raleigh deviated, and while Trev and I held the coast - too far from them to help - they went to intercept the fishing boat, to get them out of harm’s way before the fighting began. Our...enemy…” Protector Gage growled low. “Took advantage of their disobedience of a direct order and launched a surprise attack. They fought well, but their unit took damage and Yancy was pulled out to sea, where he was killed. We all thought Raleigh was going to keel over right there, but he just started _screaming_ …”

Handler Gage closed his eyes and his Protector shifted in his lap to nose his jaw. His hands closed over the Protector’s long neck and he smoothed down his fur for several minutes while they all waited. Bruce inhaled and released it in a heavy sigh weighed with emotion. 

“We’re not sure if the severing of their bond was too abrupt, or if there was some kind of temporary resonance...at any rate, Raleigh used his grief to finish the fight. He won, but he ended up in a coma. We waited...but he just...woke up. He asked for Yancy, as if...as if he didn’t…” 

His Protector sat up and he wrapped both arms around him and buried his face in his fur. 

“For a while, we thought…” continued Hercules. He shook his head. “At any rate, it became immediately clear that something...wasn’t right. Raleigh’d taken some brain damage when...we couldn’t be sure what had happened. He _knew_ Yancy was dead. He just couldn’t seem to reconcile it with his current situation. He seemed to be doing alright - all things considered - and then...he ran for the first time. After that shift, he just stayed in his dog form. There’s even less we can do for him while he’s like this. He won’t listen to anyone. He just...keeps trying.” 

He dropped a hand over his Protector’s back. “We thought it might be...easier if we brought him here where we knew he couldn’t hurt himself quite so easily. Maybe…” He looked to Alex, then up at Marcus. “Get help from someone who understands what he’s going through. Help him understand he can still have a life if he wants it enough. Might even rebond.” 

Alex sighed. “He’s not likely going to ever want to,” he told them sagely. “It may happen anyway - we can’t be certain either way - but chances are he’s not going to want it, even after it happens. I didn’t.”

Marcus’ arms tightened about him. “We worked it out,” he added gently. “But it was an uphill battle the entire way. And if it happens for Raleigh as well, it’ll probably be more of the same.” He sighed. “When your Protector is...when you’re the new model Handler, there’s a lot you have to fight against. Not the least of which is the lingering hold of your Protector’s previous Handler. Raleigh’s going to love Yancy just as much as he always has until the day he dies. If he rebonds, his new Handler is going to have to make peace with that. It’s not something that can be controlled, and it can be a major roadblock. Especially if Raleigh isn’t ready.” 

“I don’t think you _can_ be,” Alex said quietly. “It’s just something they’re going to have to work through.” 

“You said Protector Becket suffered brain damage,” Ryan pointed out. “How bad is it?”

Bruce didn’t lift his face from his Protector’s fur. Hercules sighed and reached out to scratch about his Protector’s ears. “There isn’t any real way to tell,” he said after a long moment. “We work with special equipment.” He looked up, meeting Marcus’ eyes. “You can’t tell because of his fur but Raleigh’s left side was burned pretty severely. He’s got a right tilt now he never had before, but he refuses to shift back to acknowledge whether or not he’s in pain or in need of some rather extensive PT. Our doctors had a pretty intensive plan for his recovery - of course, Raleigh needs to be human to undergo it.” 

Alex raised both brows as everyone in the room abruptly looked to him. “Don’t look at me,” he replied. “I shifted back as soon as I had the chance. Took me a while to be a dog again. I guess we have the opposite problem.” 

“Tendo will be coming by once everything’s settled,” Hercules said. “Bring you his things. Help him settle.” 

“Tendo?” John asked. 

“Tendo Choi. He’s a Handler, never bonded. Brilliant with computers. They’re family.” 

John raised a brow. “And by family, you mean _pack_?”

Protector Hansen snorted. 

“Packs are pretty common for us in the PPDC,” Hercules replied evenly. 

“I’d imagine so,” John said, eyes shifting to take in Chuck, who automatically met his gaze, chin raised. 

Protector Hansen growled low and dangerous, baring his teeth. 

“Easy Scotty,” Hercules said, catching him by the ruff. “They don’t have a leg to stand on.” 

John flushed. “I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hercules interrupted. “It isn’t as if we don’t know how it looks. But it’s how life is for us. Everyone in the PPDC has someone. Families form. Kids happen.” 

“My mother’s an unbonded Handler,” Chuck informed them, unashamed. “It takes a strong person to come second in someone else’s life.” 

They had been so focused on Chuck’s declaration, they had completely missed Scott’s change. Arms went around Chuck and drew him close as Hercules stood and shrugged out of his jacket to settle it over his Protector’s lap. Modesty wasn’t a thing most Guardsmen prescribed to - Protectors in particular - but Alex thought it may have more to do with the principle of shielding his Protector in an unpredictable situation. 

“We’ve talked about this,” Scott said, eyes level with his nephew’s? His son’s? Alex wasn’t sure how Packs went about children. 

His eyes drifted to his friends on the couch across from them. They might have to remedy that soon, if the Webbers ever planned on furthering the line - with Sam’s lineage, it was definitely expected. 

Chuck shrugged. “Mom says I won’t understand until I bond anyway.” 

The Hansen Guardsmen pair sighed, but didn’t contradict him. Chuck, in a startling display - given the handful of times Alex had seen him, he’d been calm and confident and most assuredly a collected individual - crumpled into the Protector’s chest, pressing his face against the curve of his neck. 

Scott hummed softly and drew him close, stroking back his hair. 

Hercules leaned back in his seat, an arm casually - but unerringly possessive and protective - draped around the back of Scott’s seat. 

“Regardless,” came what Alex had thought was Bruce’s voice, but upon turning toward it noted the other Protector tugging a pair of regulation pants closed. He blinked a few times, eyes drifting aside at a still seated Bruce. Yeah, they were identical alright. Right down to the flecks in their eyes. “Tendo will be by when he can be spared to check in on Raleigh. If he’s not ready to come home, then…” Trevin shrugged and tugged a shirt on, flopping into the chair beside Bruce. They looked even more startlingly alike side by side. Alex was glad to find he wasn’t the only one openly staring. 

“We’ll go from there,” Bruce finished, a hand finding its way into Trevin’s dark hair, as if the Protector hadn’t shifted back at all. From the way Trevin leaned back into it, head tipping slightly, Alex didn’t think he minded. 

“You aren’t staying?” Sam asked, bringing everyone’s attention back to the subject at hand. 

The twins shook their heads. 

“Can’t be spared,” Bruce informed them. 

“We were lucky to be allowed to accompany him over,” Trevin divulged. 

Hercules sighed. “We’ve already stayed too long.” 

Scott said nothing. He had Chuck’s head between his hands and he pressed a firm kiss to his brow that caused Chuck to smile somewhat wobbly at him. Turning to the group he added only, “You take care of Chuck, or we’ll be coming back and you won’t like the reason.” 

Alex snorted at the same time Ryan did. Reading the threat loud and clear, but knowing it wasn’t necessary. No one would be harassing Chuck over his status as the child of a Pack. Their secret was pretty safe in present company, all told. 

Sam huffed indignantly, but John just threw an arm about her and tucking her close, nodded once.

*~*

Marcus looked down at the stubborn Protector.

Raleigh glared right back up at him, eyes defiant and body alert. 

“No one is going to force you to shift back,” Marcus explained for what felt like the hundredth time. “But if you don’t start co-operating, Goldstein is going to start to actually get angry with you and trust me, nobody wants that.” 

Raleigh huffed - the attitude coming through loud and clear - and got up, shaking his fur out. Marcus made no comment about the clumps that drifted free. The Protector was losing weight and fast as he steadfastly refused to eat and it was beginning to show against his fine golden coat. 

“Raleigh,” he sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside him. 

The Protector danced out of the way, continuing to shy from any sort of physical contact. 

Marcus looked up at the ceiling, stretching his legs out. “You know...I was twenty-six when I bonded? Twenty-six, Raleigh! Everyone thought I was a lost cause. Hell, _I_ thought I was a lost cause. But I wouldn’t let anyone get away with pointing it out, especially to me. I know stubborn, okay? I know stubborn extremely well.” He dropped a hand to the bed, turning his palm up. “But, I also know there are times to dig in and there are times to let it go.” 

The bed jolted slightly as Raleigh dropped to his belly. 

“It isn’t easy, I know that. But I think, on just this one thing, it’s okay to let yourself enjoy it. Yancy won’t mind.” 

Raleigh whined, fretting against the bed. 

“He loved you more than life itself,” Marcus commented, the memories surfacing as if recent. “You were everything to him, even before you bonded.” He huffed a soft laugh. “It really shouldn’t have been a surprise when you really think about it.” 

He could feel the soft whuffs of Raleigh’s nose as he sniffed him. 

“It would break his heart to see you like this.”

If Marcus had learned one thing from the fiasco of his early months with Alex, it was that constantly reminding a Protector that their Handler was dead only wounded them deeply and made them more resistant to cooperation. With Raleigh’s loss so recent, it was easier to continue to use present tenses and references to get through to the Protector. It had taken three whole weeks for Raleigh to even be willing to abide his company. Marcus didn’t want to push him, but while he found their progress together a lot less frustrating than he’d initially imagined it to be, he was finding it difficult to simply sit by and watch the Protector waste away in grief. 

Against medical recommendation, he’d begun to speak to Raleigh about Yancy. Just as he’d predicted, it had been the pivotal shift in the Protector’s reluctance. As if, in Marcus, he’d found someone willing to keep hope alive. The only hope Marcus was aiming to appease was his own that the Protector would pull through. Regardless, he remained on Raleigh’s side. 

He felt the light taps of Raleigh’s pawing at his palm. The shy brush of a muzzle twice, before he settled it against Marcus’ skin. Marcus didn’t move; let Raleigh choose how much touch he was willing to tolerate. The Raleigh he remembered had been an openly affectionate person. Always willing to hug and cuddle and be the shoulder, or fur, for someone to cry on. He was incredibly compassionate and sweet and kind. He could actively recall the younger Guardsman’s smile and the sound of his laugh, and while he realized it would be a long time in coming, he was more than willing to put the effort into being able to encounter it again one day. 

Raleigh’s muzzle brushed his thigh and Marcus stroked over his head. The Protector’s eyes closed, a high pitched whine drifting up to Marcus’ ears. “I know, Raleigh. I know…” 

As he pet Raleigh until the Protector fell asleep, he wondered when the last time someone had touched him simply to touch him and not to inflict medical procedures or tackle him into submission.

~*~

“You are absolutely out of your mind!” Goldstein scolded, waving a file folder at him.

“No,” Alex said, from beside him. He dropped a hand over Marcus’ and tangled their fingers together before giving him a squeeze of solidarity. “I think Marcus’ idea will work.”

“He hasn’t even shifted back yet! He growls at all my nurses! And he nearly bit an orderly!” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “That orderly was out of line and you know it. Besides, he didn’t nearly bite him, he showed him his teeth before he snapped at him. Hell, the guy was lucky _I_ didn’t bite him! He was an asshole!” 

Marcus leaned forward in his seat. “How long did you have Alex here before you felt he could be sent home to be trusted to fend for himself?” he asked, knowing full well Dr. Goldstein recalled every minute far more vividly than Alex did. “You’re not releasing Raleigh to fend for himself, so it doesn’t matter that he hasn’t shifted back. And it isn’t as if you wouldn’t know where he was, or have access to him. If he can’t be safe with other Guardsmen, then where can he be safe?” 

“He isn’t even all that wild,” Alex defended. “He’s just going stir crazy being cooped up in here. You think it’s bad for a human, imagine how a dog would feel! He’s used to having a purpose, something to look forward to every day. You keeping him here is like telling a service dog to stay home while their attendee goes away on vacation alone! It just makes him more nervous and upset.” 

“Except that Raleigh is a Protector,” countered Goldstein. “It would be irresponsible to allow him off Institute grounds when he still cannot pass as basic a test as proving he can shift back.”

Alex frowned. “He’s a Protector, yes. Which means you should be all the more willing to try and _help_ him! He’s not about to go on some crazy biting spree. He just needs some space to clear his head!” 

“Dr. Goldstein, I knew Raleigh as a kid. I was friends with his Handler. I know how stubborn he can be. He’ll shift back when and only when he feels like it. There isn’t anything any of us can do to change that, and keeping him here is only exacerbating the problem. All we want is a chance to try to reach him, to get him to come out of his shell and _trust_ again.” 

“Besides, Raleigh _listens_ to Marcus,” Alex pointed out smugly. “He’s your best bet at getting Raleigh to come around and you know it. We’re not asking for much, doc. Just a chance to _try_.”

Marcus knew Alex was reaching, but he wasn’t about to contradict him if it would help their cause. 

Dr. Goldstein sighed. “You _did_ get him to start eating again.” She tapped some papers together over her desk. “And to keep still for an MRI.”

“And Raleigh only lets you run your blood panels when Marcus is there,” Alex added helpfully. 

Dr. Goldstein tossed her papers down. “I still do not like it!” 

“You don’t have to like it,” Alex replied with a grin. “You just need to trust that Marcus can handle this. And give him leave to try.” 

“You are being awfully supportive of this,” Goldstein pointed out, squinting at Alex warily. She picked up her pen and pointed it at him. “Are you sure this is something that will be good for all of you?” 

Alex’s smile widened. “Why Dr. Goldstein, what _are_ you implying?” He laughed as she threw a sugar packet at his head, dodging neatly out of the way. “I can handle the kid,” he assured her. “But, I won’t need to; Marcus has this.” 

Marcus met his Protector’s gaze and saw nothing but pride in his eyes. Shoring himself up, he smiled at him, before turning to look at Goldstein again. “We will bring him to all his appointments. He won’t miss a single one. We’ll feed him and even check his vitals every day and send them to you, if that’s what’ll get you to say yes. Raleigh will be fine with us. I guarantee it.” 

Goldstein sighed and pulled a file, flipping through a few pages, before making a note. “You do not have to sell me on this,” she announced primly. “ _You_ will be the one caring for two Protectors and keeping a busier schedule. Go, take him home with you. Just do not call me at three A.M. because you cannot sleep due to stress. I will have no sympathy for you.” 

It wasn’t until after Marcus was walking out of Orski trailed by two Protectors that he wondered whether or not he’d actually been had. He looked to his right where Alex stood, Raleigh’s bag tossed over one shoulder and beaming at him, their bond awash in pride and love. Then to his left, where Raleigh stood in an impeccable heel, taking in the world around him. He looked up at Marcus when he felt his gaze, his too blue eyes still dulled with the pain that encompassed him at all hours, but with honest trust and something a lot like gratitude. 

Marcus decided he didn’t care. Whatever the reason, they were taking Raleigh home. And from what he could tell, not a single one of them held any reservations about it.

~*~

Bringing Raleigh home was somewhat of a surreal experience. Even though Raleigh didn’t really have any belongings, the simple act of shuffling into the house together, full of uncertainty and trying to contain nerves was so reminiscent of Marcus’ own initial arrival that for a moment, he lost himself completely to the feeling. Alex made a low sound and crossed over to him; Marcus only really registering him after he’d gathered him in his arms. He dropped his head to Alex’s clavicle and eyed Raleigh who seemed to be almost tip toeing about their living room. He seemed interested enough, nose drifting from here to there, but he was slow going, as if unsure how to proceed.

Alex kissed Marcus atop the head and mumbled, “It’s a territory thing,” before letting him go and crossing over to the couch. He began to undress, dropping clothes almost haphazardly onto it, and with one great stretch, he shifted. Marcus lost sight of him as he followed. His Protector circled the couch, stepping up to Raleigh slowly. Raleigh turned, head cocking slightly to observe him. Marcus leaned a knee into the couch, weight settling in case he had to leap over it to break up a dog fight. 

Alex’s ears swiveled around. Raleigh’s perked slightly. Then Alex dropped into a play bow and immediately tore off down the hall, Raleigh at his heels. Marcus sighed in relief and flopped into the couch, making himself comfortable before opening up his end of their bond as wide as he could. His Protector was receptive, feeding him feelings and sensations, and Marcus noted how much easier it was for Alex to read Raleigh when they were both so free of the trappings of human society. Dog society, apparently, made infinitely more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild spoilers for [Parker's Sanctuary](https://www.amazon.com/Parkers-Sanctuary-Guardsmen-Cooper-West-ebook/dp/B06ZXT3TRK/).

Alex didn’t know whether Raleigh felt like he _couldn’t_ shift for whatever reason - and there could be many - or whether he was actively choosing _not_ to. He could honestly understand either way. Dogs lived in the moment. There was no past to actively drag them down, and even when they’d had horrible experiences, with the right care and attention, they could be completely healed. Unlike humans who held a propensity for dwelling, which lead to moping and melancholy, which could devolve into depression and a downward spiral from which return seemed highly unlikely. 

And Alex knew that spiral well. 

When Theo had died, he had spent _years_ of his life swinging wildly from not so patiently waiting to die himself and being increasingly enraged that he’d failed his Handler so completely. He’d thought himself the worst Protector to ever live; no matter how miserable his life was without Theo, regardless of how much he _suffered_ , it all paled in comparison for failing in what was to all Protectors so fundamental a life achievement, they paid it very little mind on a whole. Protectors never had to carry the worries their Handler counterparts did. When a Handler died, their Protector followed - without fail. Until Alex. Until Raleigh. 

It had taken a long time for Alex to come to grips with the fact that he hadn’t died because he’d been meant for Marcus as much as he’d been meant for Theo. He loved Marcus just as completely, just as desperately as he still loved Theo. Loved him all the more for combating his own demons and no longer taking offense when Alex slipped. Though they were extremely rare these days, and lessening as Marcus’ scent overrode Theo’s in every corner, nook and cranny of their home, Alex could still be caught by the sudden expectation of Theo. He’d catch a stray scent on the wind and feel his entire soul freeze, body going rigid as he tried to chase the path back to Theo. He knew, of course, in his human mind that Theo was long gone and wasn’t coming back - no matter how much it still _ached_ whenever he was confronted with it. But the part of him that was a dog, even when he was in the shape of a man, still struggled with accepting the loss. Protectors weren’t meant to outlive their Handlers. They weren’t meant to find their way in the world without one. They weren’t meant to rebond. But, Alex had done all of that. 

Sometimes, he’d be confronted with the clusterfuck that had been his and Marcus’ first year together. And he’d wonder to himself how he could ever have been so cruel to a person who had only wanted to love him with all of himself, and wanted nothing more than for that love to be returned. They’d spent so much time mired in their own shit and unintentionally hurting one another so often, they both took plenty of offense and became even more guarded, which lead to even more miscommunication. Alex had been so terrified of loving Marcus, he’d actively kept himself human as much as he could, so he couldn’t lose what little he had left of Theo by having his place in Alex overwritten and redesigned by Marcus. In hindsight, Alex had been a fucking idiot. Marcus had never once asked or expected, had not once outright demanded or tried to order Alex to let go of Theo and replace him. All Marcus had ever asked, had gone so far as to _**beg**_ for, was that Alex give him a _chance_. And even that had nearly destroyed them both. 

Existing as they did now, as a fully bonded pair, Alex could sometimes find himself completely unable to recognize who he _had_ been then. And no matter how often he apologized, Marcus always, oh so gently, reminded him that Alex had been doing no more than what had been expected of him. That a Protector could potentially rebond had been something the Institute had kept very close to their breast for as long as they could. After what Kensington had done, they’d been far less likely to want the information to be widely known. Fearful of what else could be wrought by such a foundation altering experience. Until Raleigh, Alex had been the lone one. Which made him odd and somewhat exiled from the Guardsmen community. Not because anyone was outright angry with him - he couldn’t help what happened any more than they could have - but because he made them afraid. His mere presence was a reminder that any one of them could find themselves living a hell of their own biological making. They couldn’t help but look at him pityingly. Their scents a mishmash of sadness and heartbreak and confusion. Everyone had treated him kindly - almost too kindly in many cases - and it had never failed to make Alex feel _sick_. So he’d avoided them as much as they’d avoided him. Even Sam and John, who had thought they were doing Alex a favor in keeping their distance so he could figure himself out. They fully admitted it as the failure it was now, even if Alex had been in full agreement with them at the time. 

Of course, once Alex had rebonded, once he and Marcus had figured themselves out, everyone rejoiced in the absurd situation they’d found themselves in. After a while, Guardsmen society was able to ease back into comfortable familiarity. Alex was a _real_ Protector again. He had a Handler. And he had arguably, the best Handler to have ever graduated from the Institute in all its long years of service to the community. Which never failed to make Alex feel extremely proud, and a little smug. He may have royally fucked up what was inarguably considered a Protector's most important test. But, even after failing, he'd been rewarded. Odd to think of losing half of yourself and enduring it long enough - but never bravely - ending in a reward. Yet, that was exactly what Marcus was. The greatest gift Alex had ever been given.

"Someone's feeling sappy today," Marcus teased quietly, crossing the kitchen with his mug so he could kiss Alex good morning. They never left their bed without kissing each other, even if one of them was sleeping - they'd learned that lesson well; Alex especially - and it was always nice to be so lovingly greeted.

Alex hummed, tilting his head into the hand Marcus had used to cradle his jaw. He turned just enough to press a kiss against Marcus' palm, eyes never leaving his. "I love you, you know."

Marcus smiled. "I love you too," he replied. He kissed Alex again, and the second kiss lingered for several moments as they both worked to ground Alex in the now.

When their lips finally parted, Marcus' hand slipped back into Alex's hair. Fingers toying sweetly against the nape of his neck. He drew Alex close, pressed their brows together. "How are you?"

Alex took a moment to bask in the love and support radiating from his Handler before sighing softly. "It's...a little harder than I thought it'd be," he replied, honestly.

Marcus hummed thoughtfully and continued to stroke him. "Second thoughts?"

Alex snorted. "No. Just...I never expected to have to mentor someone. Not like this. Not _through_ this."

"I know."

"And what does this mean now? For all of us? I was enough, and I was the freak. But twice...twice can start a pattern. No one's going to like this."

"No one liked it the first time," Marcus pointed out. "But there isn't anything we can do about that. All _we_ can do is help Raleigh through it the best we can. By being there whether he likes it or not."

Alex huffed softly.

"They shouldn't have ever left you alone with this," Marcus told him sincerely.

"I **_wanted_** to be left alone," he reminded him.

"I know," Marcus replied. "That's exactly why they shouldn't have."

Alex sighed, not wanting to bog their day down with his own memories. He tried not to look at them when he could help it. But, now, especially now, they couldn't afford for him to break down.

Marcus made a soft soothing sound and drew him close. Alex turned his face, burying it in Marcus' neck. "Whatever you need, love," Marcus murmured into his hair. His mug made a clicking sound as he set it on the counter so he could wrap Alex up in his arms. Alex sunk into the embrace, feeling his resolve shudder. Marcus just held him, rocking him when the shudder became a physical presence. "I know, Alex...I know...I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry."

 

It had been a while since he'd cried over Theo. By the time Marcus had settled him, sitting him down at the table and setting a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, Alex still felt a little raw. He caught Marcus' arm as he moved away, kissing his inner wrist before drawing him into his lap. Marcus laughed, winding his arms about Alex's neck and shoulders. "My breakfast is going to get cold," he said.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Will you now?" he asked coyly, the tips of his fingers lightly touching the skin of Alex's neck, dancing in a nonsensical pattern that was difficult to track.

Alex craned his head back into the touch. Marcus' arousal drifted across to him in a heady perfume. He freed one arm from about Marcus so he could start undoing his pants.

"Alex!" Marcus gasped, only half scandalized.

Alex kissed him to shut him up. Which meant he was able to take Marcus' groan into his mouth as his hand reached in after him.

His Handler was so sensitive to touch - especially _his_ touch - that it never failed to send Alex's senses reeling. Marcus shifted in his lap, stirring Alex’s already interested cock to full readiness. When his Handler realized how hard he was, he did it again. The deliberate rock and grind of his ass against Alex’s erection bringing stars to his eyes. In retaliation, he gave Marcus' a squeeze before reaching back to stroke his balls. Marcus arched against him, trying to find better friction. 

Alex’s teeth closed about Marcus’ earlobe, nibbling gently. “Tell me what you want, Marcus.”

Marcus made a sound so like a canine whine, Alex whuffed in delight, before sucking on the delicate skin. His bondmate’s cock surged against his fingers. 

“Fuck, Alex…” Marcus whined, arching awkwardly in the limited space. 

Alex tugged his earlobe before letting it escape from his mouth with a wet sound. “If that’s what you want,” he husked into Marcus’ ear. 

“ _Fuck_! Alex...Fuck!” 

Alex hummed as innocently as he could. “Want me to knot you?” 

Marcus wiggled, apparently incapable of deciding which way he wanted to situate his body. “Alex,” he gasped after a moment. “Alex, we can’t! It’s not fair to Raleigh.” 

“Raleigh won’t mind,” he assured him. “Besides, he’s a Protector, even if he’s a dog now. He’ll give us space; he’s not going to walk right in. And I know he’s not going to expect us to stop connecting on his account. In fact, it’d probably insult him if we did. You don’t want to make it worse, do you, Marcus?” 

Marcus huffed a laugh. “I can’t _believe_ you! That’s emotional manipulation!”

“It’s only emotional manipulation when you don’t have a direct line into someone else’s feelings.” He opened his side of their bond to flood Marcus with desire. How much he wanted him. How much he _needed_ him and the reassurance of their bond, the reaffirmation of their love.

“Oh fuck, _Alex_...” 

Love and trust and desire washed into him so quickly Alex was instantly dizzy with it. Their mouths crashed together and Marcus threw his leg over the seat so he could turn fully into Alex and straddle his lap. No sooner had he done that then Alex was standing, one hand bracing Marcus’ ass as the other swept the table. 

Marcus laughed as his back met the tabletop. “You’re cleaning that up!” he remarked, even as his hands were quick to grip Alex’s hair as his length disappeared into the Protector’s throat. 

“Shit! Shit! Alex...Alex!” Marcus thrashed slightly, legs caught in his jeans at the knees and hips twisting about against the hardwood. 

Alex knew, given how emotional he was, that once they started, they’d sync. But he still couldn’t be bothered to take the time to get them any more comfortable. He thumbed at Marcus’ ass, teasing the ring of muscle there. Marcus gasped and held his breath and Alex could feel him just teetering on the edge. 

“Alex! Alex, _please_ ,” he panted, fingers flexing. “Not without you. Not today.” 

Alex had to force himself to draw away. It took so much effort in fact that he almost tripped over the chair and fell in his scramble to locate the nearest sufficient lubrication. Thankfully they had a healthy, indulgent sex life, so he didn’t have to go far. Marcus was kicking his pants to the floor when he returned, bottle held up triumphantly. 

Marcus grinned and Alex could feel the ‘ _Come here! Now!_ ’ vibrate in his chest. He crossed over to Marcus as quickly as he could, tearing out of his own pants as Marcus took the lube in hand. He poured a generous amount and gripped Alex, skin sliding slick and obscene over the length of him, fingers prodding the underside of his slowly swelling knot. 

With a growl, Alex stole the lube back so he could prepare Marcus in turn. They teased each other so efficiently in so short a time that by the time Marcus was ready, Alex was grabbing his thighs and yanking them up. Marcus went down with a delighted sound, hair sliding into further disarray as he was dragged close. Alex watched him as he entered him. Trying to focus so he wouldn’t just shove right into him. Marcus had gotten him into such a state he could feel his knot throb, and he didn’t want to hurt his bondmate. Marcus, however, grunted and reached for Alex’s hips, yanking him close. Alex felt his knot catch; watched Marcus’ eyes roll back and half close as he flexed to accommodate Alex. Whenever Alex knotted Marcus - and they did it often - he never really could last all that long. 

Knowing that Marcus enjoyed it. That he wanted it. That it made him so terribly desperate to be filled in a way only Alex - his bondmate, his _Protector_ \- could manage, never ceased to stir Alex’s own hazy, lustful desire. Marcus’ back arched as Alex’s knot pressed into him, hands raking against Alex’s sides. He began to chant Alex’s name like a devotion, hips pushing back as the knot rocked and caught. 

“Alex...Give it to me!” he gasped, clinging with his whole body. “Give! Give!” 

Marcus’ name came out a strangled sound from between Alex’s parted lips. His own head rocking back as their combined sexual frenzy washed over them. He shoved into him a few times in a desperate grind that caused his knot to be as saturated in pleasure as the constant pressure of his cockhead to Marcus’ prostate. They came together, and it was an endless sea of connection as they came and came and came. Only Alex spilled the duration of it, though Marcus’ body tried its damnedest to keep up. 

And then he was falling forward into his bondmate’s exhausted embrace. Legs trembling as adrenaline washed out. If he and Marcus weren’t tied together, he very likely would have ended up in a heap on the floor. Marcus flexed his thighs about him and hummed in contentment. Hands finding their way back into Alex’s hair. 

“This is one of the best things about being bonded,” he sighed dreamily after a few minutes of their harsh breathing. 

Alex laughed. “You’re getting better with it,” he commented. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Marcus replied. His voice sounded fucked out and Alex felt stirrings course swiftly through him. 

Marcus raised a brow and cocked his head. “ _Again_?!” he choked, half incredulous, more than willing. 

Alex propped himself up on his elbows. “I thought practice made perfect?” he replied with a grin. 

“You can be a serious grouch on all sex and no food,” Marcus pointed out, even as he flexed about him enticingly. 

Alex hummed. “How _do_ you live with me?” he remarked. 

Marcus gave an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose it’s all those damn pesky feelings.” 

“Yeah,” he replied. “How horrible for you.”

*~*

Even though Raleigh’s nose didn’t so much as twitch over what must be a chaotic scent combination of desire and sex and satisfied fulfillment - no matter how much he’d tried to clean it up, Alex had just laughed and continually reminded him that Raleigh wouldn’t mind because it was part of the ingrained scent of their home - Marcus still felt a little guilty about it. He was loathe to do anything to indirectly bring Raleigh harm of any kind. He certainly didn’t want to rub the Protector’s nose in their own happiness.

Alex kept trying to reassure him that Raleigh - especially having spent so long in dog form with no shift back to human in months now - would not at all be emotionally compromised by any form of their affection for one another. But, Marcus had spent so many years feeling in equal parts envious and jealous only counteracted by severe loneliness and quiet desperation, surrounded by so many pairs, he was, perhaps, a bit more sensitive to it than Alex was. Protectors never had to worry they would never bond. Because it **_always_** happened for them. The Handler to Protector ratio was horribly skewed. Especially given the fact that every Protector would be bonded by twenty. Whereas Handlers had another five years to agonize over it before it became a Guardsmen Career Death sentence. 

It was entirely possible he was projecting all those years of abandonment and shaky self worth onto Raleigh’s loss. In truth, even with Alex sharing things with him, he’d never fully understand the way a Protector saw the world. True, in some ways their lives were more precarious - especially given the unique ties to their Handlers once bonded - but it was the Handlers that underwent the most disruptive changes. 

Once a young Protector could freely control their gift of shifting forms, all they had to worry about was training up their skills. And according to Alex and Sam, whether or not their destined Handler would value them as individuals with feelings and opinions and not just valuable work equipment. Which, granted, he could understand. But, Handlers...there _was_ no gift to really hone. They had to study. They had to hope a Protector would bond with them. They had to worry about providing for that Protector, because Handlers were the ones with all the legal and financial responsibility. Young Handlers were stressing out about buying homes before they could legally drink. And the older they got, the more the worries compiled. If they hadn’t bonded - as in Marcus’ case - they’d spend every year past twenty-one in a spiral of woeful concern. Only to peak at twenty-five, with full dream collapse by twenty-six. In the cases of the lucky ones who did bond, there was always the chance that their Protector would be injured, would suffer in some way, would _die_. The absolute worst injustice when it came to Guardsmen relationships were that Protectors got to die when their Handler died, which spared them the agony of the loss and the ache of their lives ending and their worlds collapsing. 

Except, Alex did know. Alex knew something science and history said he shouldn’t. And he wasn’t alone anymore. Which was its own hell for all of their kind. But, while everyone knew about Alex, no one knew about Raleigh, save a choice few, who guarded the secret. The Institute didn’t want a mass panic on their hands. They had _enough_ to deal with in the fallout of Kensington’s successes. 

Raleigh had only been with them a few weeks, but in that time, the stress reduction was very nearly palpable. There was something about a hospital that could really kill the soul. Here, at least, in a home - even if not his own home - Raleigh had the freedom to move around. Marcus would often find him napping fitfully in the sunlight. Wandering the house anxiously while the moon was up. There were times he’d stick his nose into the air and close his eyes, nostrils flaring and ears twitching. And there were times Marcus had to fish him out from under the bed in the guest bedroom. 

Marcus couldn’t tell if Raleigh’d shifted back at all, perhaps at night or in his sleep. He was supposed to report it the moment it happened and move on from there with instructions from Goldstein. But according to Alex, Raleigh was always a four legged, low center of gravity, tail possessing guest. Having never met Raleigh before, he would be able to pinpoint the moment he shifted, where, and most likely why by the subtle changes in his scent. So far, his scent hadn’t changed, except to carry traces of themselves. 

Raleigh was depressed, that much was certain. While he could forcibly shove back against the tragedy by not allowing the past to haunt him by having access to himself, as a dog, he also left himself open to longing. He _missed_ Yancy so intensely, there were days Marcus found himself cuddled up between two high pitched whining Protectors. And there were days he had to physically carry Raleigh outside just so he could have a change in scenery. Alex was helpful with getting Raleigh to move. Whenever the younger Protector would stare into empty space, Alex would stop what he was doing, shift without warning and proceed to run Raleigh right over. No matter how many times he did it, Raleigh was never prepared for it, and they’d end up running all over the house until Marcus feared for their wood floors and a few pieces of furniture that had a habit of getting in the way of two very large dogs bolting at top speed indoors. Once they were both in that state, however, it was easy to get the pair outside and Marcus could throw balls for Alex and frisbees for Raleigh - who was damn athletic at catching them - until they were all a panting mess. 

Whenever they wore him down, Raleigh would drop into a spot, fall asleep without issue and thankfully _stay_ asleep for hours at a time. When they didn’t successfully wear him out, he’d pad around the house, nails clicking softly, and stare out windows forlornly. The one thing about having two Protectors under a single roof that Marcus learned early was that their moods deeply affected one another. It was as if they fed off one another’s energy. So much so that when Alex was blissfully happy, Raleigh seemed less abandoned. And when Raleigh was having a particularly bad day, Alex would seek Marcus out and bury himself in his front, and he wasn’t always human when he did. 

Because they’d developed a pack of sorts, Marcus found himself to be quite in tune with Raleigh by the end of the first month. They didn’t share a bond, but because Raleigh remained a dog, it was sort of like living an extended lay in. By their second month together, Marcus could anticipate Raleigh’s reactions by watching him carefully. By the third month, he didn’t even have to _look_ at him. He could make a pretty accurate, educated guess by the sound of his paws or the sounds made by various pieces of furniture as Raleigh made his way through the house. The younger Protector had a habit of bumping into things whenever his mind wavered. As soon as Marcus heard the squeak of a chair against the floor or the jingle of knick knacks he’d call Raleigh to him. 

From the first day, Raleigh had miraculously displayed a strange sort of obedience to Marcus. Marcus was used to getting Protectors to do what he asked. He’d taught classes of pups for years - still did on occasion - and living with Alex had only sharpened his skills. But, Raleigh, he noticed took direction - any and all direction - like an order. Marcus could suggest something and Raleigh’d do it. With the singular exception of shifting back. After a while, and some concern he’d expressed only to Alex, he began to alter his tone of voice to see how Raleigh would react. As a military unit, the Beckets had had to take orders. Yancy as much as Raleigh, so it had likely become second nature to Raleigh to defer to Authority. 

Every day Marcus worked hard on not carrying an air of authority - something he’d trained _into_ himself a long time ago. Alex was amused by the whole thing, but supported him and advised him whenever Marcus felt he’d hit a wall. 

One day, Marcus found himself talking to Alex, only to have Raleigh bark at him. It had been the first time Raleigh had actively engaged on his own terms and Marcus had been so happy for the progress he’d had to excuse himself for a moment after praising both Protectors. Even as Alex looked back at him with laughter in his eyes. So Raleigh wouldn’t notice any change in him, and think he’d done something unfavorable, Marcus made sure to walk calmly away, taking out his phone to text Goldstein. He heard the sound of Alex pouncing Raleigh and the quick side bow and hallway rush that was Raleigh’s response and was glad when they took it outside so he could wipe the moisture from his eyes without either Protector fretting over it. 

Once Raleigh had chosen to respond, Marcus began to try to engage him as much as possible. There were times both Protectors would look at him, heads cocked, ears perked and Marcus would feel a ridiculous warmth suffuse his body. Alex was very expressive in his dog form, and once Raleigh was willing to engage, Marcus could see the shadow of the pup he’d known back in the Institute. 

He remembered easy smiles and carefree laughs and the bubbly but utterly charming way Raleigh would bounce around in the mornings, much to Yancy’s dismay. Raleigh’d always been a ray of sunshine incarnate. And though it’d been dulled by trauma and grief, every so often, it would find a way to peek through. 

So, naturally, everything was destined to go to hell. Because Marcus had always had crap luck. 

It was a warm summer day and Marcus had decided to take a run. Alex had opted to run with Raleigh in dog form, so they’d looked only a little ridiculous as they plodded through the park. Marcus and Alex well known, but Raleigh new to everyone. Generally a Protector would run at their Handler’s side. Positioned in such a way as to best provide physical cover. It was partly trained and partly instinct. Marcus had thought the Protectors would jostle initially, but when Alex took his natural place on Marcus’ left, Raleigh sidled up - at the exact same time - directly on his right. Marcus had waved at people he knew and tried not to laugh at the expressions on their faces as he made his way along the running trail like a VIP with Protectors for body guards. 

“Mark!” 

Marcus turned at the sound of his name, unintentionally showing off as both Protectors pivoted to look back as well in perfect synchronization. 

Officer Harris paused in his light jog, the raised hand he’d used to flag Marcus down lowering slowly. He was out of uniform, so it was probably his day off. 

“Hey Doug. How’s everything?” 

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Doug replied, finally making his way over. He seemed wary; Marcus noted he strayed closer to Alex - the Protector he _knew_ \- as he came to a full stop and gestured low. “You, uh...Is he someone I should be calling my superiors about?” He sighed heavily. “Because I don’t know if the department can handle something like that again so soon.”

Alex huffed, his amusement carrying through to Marcus, even if the sound was a little off putting. 

Raleigh shifted, body curling about Marcus, though he made no real move toward the officer, or away from him. 

“No,” Marcus replied. “Nothing you have to worry about. Raleigh’s an old friend. He’s staying with us for a while.” 

“Is he…?” Doug looked back down at Raleigh, whose head lowered as their eyes made contact. 

“Yes, Doug, he is,” Marcus sighed, reaching down to pat Raleigh’s side reassuringly. Under all the gorgeous golden fur, Raleigh was a little more compact than the average Retriever and Marcus’ hand made a solid sound that had Doug swallowing and shifting a little in rebuke. 

“No offense meant, Marcus, but you’re kind of a magnet.”

“Alex is the magnet,” Marcus corrected, reaching out to playfully flick one of Alex’s pricked ears. 

Alex glared at him, ears swiveling slightly. Marcus reached out, lay his hand between them, and gave a ruffle. Alex snapped at him, gnawing on his hand in retaliation. Marcus just laughed, overbalancing into Raleigh, who miraculously didn’t even sway with the added weight. Marcus crouched down to wrap an arm about Raleigh, hand stroking down over his breast in a calming motion. He wasn’t concerned per se; they’d never had this sort of experience before and he couldn’t be certain how Raleigh would react. 

Raleigh leaned into him, dog weight a nice counter balance to the angle Marcus was crouched in as Alex’s teeth made continual contact with his skin. 

“Visiting or training?” asked Doug, doing his best to keep Marcus’ eye and not allow his own to roam around them looking for Raleigh’s Handler. Thankfully they’d known Doug for years, and the man was used to a certain level of disbelief in the world order as a result. So he wouldn’t outright ask after said Handler. For which Marcus was immensely grateful. 

“A little of both,” Marcus replied, hugging Raleigh to him. “He may or may not retire. We’re sort of a halfway point.”

Alex was suddenly against him, rubbing his face supportively against his neck and the underside of his chin. He switched to Raleigh after a moment, lapping at his face. It was a tense moment or two before Raleigh wound down and lapped back. 

Alex’s tail swung left and right. Raleigh’s ears perked. And then apropos of absolutely no recognizable signal what so ever, they took off like bats out of hell. 

Doug rocked back on his heels as he watched them make wild circles through the trees. 

Marcus got up and dusted his hands. 

“He’s young,” Doug commented after a moment. “Isn’t he?” 

“Younger than both of us,” Marcus confirmed. “But born to this. You don’t really have to worry, Doug. He’s just come off a pretty intense tour of duty. Alex and I thought some wide open space and fresh air with recognizable seasons might help.” 

Doug hummed thoughtfully. “If anything comes up, are you available or…”

Marcus shrugged. “Not sure really. It’ll depend. I’m not going to say no right away, but, things are kind of up in the air at home right now.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“We hope so.” 

Doug nodded.

~*~

There was an unfamiliar jeep in the driveway when they got home. Alex immediately surged ahead of him while Marcus tried to press caution through their bond.

Raleigh stayed close until the wind shifted. Then he was barreling past Marcus, past a cautiously investigating Alex. He gave a leap and Marcus ran as he heard someone go down with an “OOF!”

Alex had paused, so Marcus stepped up to his Protector, laying his hand to the back of his neck. 

On the ground Raleigh was rolling all over a dark haired man, whining and wiggling, tail waving madly. The man gave a laugh, caught Raleigh by both furry cheeks and puffed a breath of air at his nose. Raleigh proceeded to lick him, to the man’s delighted laughter. 

After a few moments, Raleigh calmed under the man’s hands enough to let him sit up. He wrapped Raleigh in his arms and drew him into his lap where he proceeded to squeeze him tightly. 

‘ _Handler_ ’ came through loud and clear from Alex. Marcus relaxed a bit. A Handler wouldn’t make the same mistakes as a civilian. 

Sure enough, after a moment, the Handler pushed himself up. Standing as steadily as he could with Raleigh’s full bodied wriggling continuing about his legs. He held out a hand to Marcus. “Tendo Choi.”

“Marcus Stephanek,” Marcus replied, feeling dread swirl and pool in his stomach. 

They shook. 

“This is Alex. My Protector.” 

Handler Choi nodded respectfully, even as he bowed forward and gave Raleigh a hearty rub. 

“Would you like to come in?” Marcus asked. 

“Thank you,” replied Handler Choi. “I’d appreciate it.” 

Marcus unlocked the front door and Alex went through ahead of him. Handler Choi followed Marcus in, Raleigh still attached to his legs. 

“We were out for a run,” Marcus explained, gesturing toward the kitchen. “Sorry. Did you wait long?” 

“Not very,” he replied, though the way he said it made Marcus think even if he’d been waiting for an entire day it wouldn’t have seemed long. He kept looking down at Raleigh, who danced around him in an anxious sort of joy. Of course, they were members of a pack - the last with Yancy gone - and it had been some time since they’d seen one another. 

“Have a seat. Want something to drink?” 

“Coffee if you have any,” he replied politely. 

Raleigh gave a huff so full of emotion, Marcus actually paused to look down at him. He smiled at his fellow Guardsman after a moment, when the Handler bowed over to give Raleigh a full bodied hug, ruffling up his fur. “In _this_ house?” Marcus replied. “How do you take it?” 

“Three sugars.” 

Raleigh rubbed the crest of his head and the curve of his muzzle all over Handler Choi’s neck, shoulders, chin, cheeks, and anywhere else he could reach. Tongue catching anything beyond his fur’s reach. 

Marcus made a full pot, knowing they could all probably use the fortification. 

Alex wandered back in and Handler Choi straightened and held out his hand. Surprise flitted through his Protector at the gesture, and Marcus turned to keep an eye on them. After a moment Alex smiled and shook the Handler’s hand. “Alex Taylor-Stephanek,” he greeted. 

“Tendo Choi. Nice to meet you.”

Alex nodded in agreement. 

“Handler Choi?” 

“Call me Tendo.”

Marcus held his cup out to him and the man took it with a quiet, “Thanks.” 

He took a sip, eyes focused on Raleigh, who’d sat between his spread knees when he settled in the chair Alex offered him. 

Marcus fixed a cup for Alex and himself before they joined them. 

“I’d offer you a cup, Raleigh,” Marcus said. “But coffee and dogs don’t mix.” 

Raleigh huffed, leaning into Tendo in eye slitted delight when the Handler smiled at the same time and unwrapped one hand from his mug. He stroked through Raleigh’s gold fur. “Raleigh’s never been a fan,” he said. “Not that he ever needed it.” 

Seeing as when Marcus had last known Raleigh, he’d been a teenager, it was good information to make note of. 

“You look good, Rals,” Tendo said softly. “You look so good.” 

He set his cup aside and wrapped both arms around Raleigh again. Raleigh didn’t shift. He held still in Tendo’s embrace, ears back and tail unmoving. Tendo murmured something into his fur that Alex refused to share, but informed Marcus that though private, was said out of love. 

Raleigh whined. 

Tendo leaned back after a moment and sniffed. Wiping at his eyes. Then he turned back to Marcus and Alex. “Thank you,” he said with so much raw emotion, Marcus felt his own throat close up. 

Alex took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “We’re doing our best,” he assured Tendo. 

Raleigh got up, circled Tendo’s chair, then collapsed over his feet. Tendo smiled, but didn’t move or otherwise bring attention to it. 

“I don’t know how much you know…” he started. 

“We know you’re family,” Alex said, leaning into Marcus. “That’s enough.”

Tendo swallowed thickly and got lost in his mug for several long minutes. 

Marcus and Alex waited him out. 

“I’m...unbonded,” Tendo told his mug. “There are a lot of us like that, working for the PPDC...It’s more efficient, keeping the workforce Guardsmen exclusive.” 

Alex’s surprise felt sharper than Marcus’ own. While many Guardsmen were military, their service was hardly exclusive in any way. It was no light matter, discussing an organization that not only gave Protectors **rank** but seemed to be almost entirely composed of them. To the point that Packs were a given. 

It was hard to dispute the existence of it though, with Tendo sitting at their table, Raleigh curled up about his feet. 

After a moment, Tendo’s eyes drifted up again and he gave a light smile. “That’s top secret by the way. I trust you’ll keep that to yourselves.” 

Alex nodded. Marcus took his cue from his Protector. 

“I was given a report of your debriefing,” Tendo added, the warmth of the moment fading. “I’m glad you’re not holding it against him.” 

“Our best friends are the Webbers,” Alex pointed out. “We’re close with the Lademars. We’re good with weird.”

Marcus shook his head. “What he means is, we’re pretty open minded.” 

Tendo nodded, smile tucking up a corner of his mouth. He leaned back, taking his mug with him as he observed Raleigh again. “How’s he doing? Really?” 

“We’re making a lot of progress,” Marcus told him. “I don’t know how happy he is with it. But, we’re pretty content with it.”

“He has good days and bad days,” Alex added. “Honestly, he’s doing better than I was.” Marcus reached over and took his hand. “The only really concerning thing is that he won’t shift back.” 

Tendo sighed. “Not once?” 

“Not in all the time I’ve known him,” Alex said. 

“Is it...Is he struggling?” 

Marcus let Alex handle that question. He knew more than Marcus did about it. 

“Not that we’ve noticed. It’s not a matter of being incapable. I’m pretty sure he still can. He just… _won’t_. There are times where you might expect it, but he doesn’t even start to scent differently. He doesn’t change in his sleep. He just...stays the way he is.” 

Tendo sighed again, heavily. 

“We know a Protector who once spent two years exclusively in dog form. But his was a different situation,” Marcus added. 

The other Handler hummed thoughtfully. “Do you mind if I check?” he asked after a few sips. 

“Be our guest,” Marcus replied, waving down at the floor. “We’ve tried everything we can think of. A few times.” 

“Raleigh,” Tendo called gently. When Raleigh didn’t respond, he raked a hand through his hair. “Yancy, forgive me,” he mumbled, before shifting his foot. “Raleigh. Hey Becket Boy!” 

Raleigh’s head lifted sharply, ears swiveling and eyes blinking foggily. It took Marcus a minute to recognize it. Raleigh had been sleeping, peacefully and deeply. He felt immediately like a complete asshole. Raleigh needed the sleep, needed the comfort he so clearly felt in Tendo’s presence. Alex’s support reached through their bond, smoothing over the discomfort. 

Tendo clasped Raleigh’s face in his hands and pressed their brows together. Raleigh licked sluggishly at Tendo’s chin. “Is there somewhere we can do this, that won’t ruin Rals’ safe space?” he asked against Raleigh’s muzzle. 

“We don’t really use the yard,” Marcus pointed out. He figured keeping the house as a united safe space was probably better than cordoning off a room if things went South. 

Tendo nodded, Raleigh’s face rocking along with the motion. “That’ll do.” He sat back, looked at his mug, then proceeded to down the rest in one long, anxious - Alex was pushing at Marcus - gulp. He set his mug back down, cupped Raleigh’s face again and kissed him between the eyes. “I love you, Rals,” he told the Protector, with no hint at all of any other layered emotions. It was a sure, honest statement. “I hope you’ll forgive me for this one day.” 

He stood, facing Marcus and Alex again. “I have to get a few things from my car. Is there a way around the house?” 

Alex leaned into Marcus, letting him know he’d help the emotional Handler, before standing. “Sure. I’ll show you around.” 

“Thanks,” Tendo replied roughly. 

Marcus could see his hands shaking. Watched him flex them for strength and then shove them in his pockets. Raleigh whined piteously and tried to follow. Perhaps picking up on Tendo’s distress. Perhaps just feeling abandoned. 

“No, Rals,” Tendo told him, gently. “You wait here. I’ll be right back, I promise.” He stroked over Raleigh’s head. Marcus watched Raleigh’s tail wag hopefully. “Stay.”

Raleigh sat obediently. Back straight, body ready to be called. It broke Marcus’ heart. 

Alex lead Tendo out. 

“Raleigh,” Marcus called when the Protector hadn’t moved for several minutes. “Raleigh!” 

Raleigh’s ears twisted. 

“Can you come here for a minute?” 

The Protector looked over his shoulder, then back to the door forlornly. 

“Tendo’s with Alex. He hasn’t left. Alex would let me know if he tried. He’d stop him.” 

Raleigh huffed. 

“Just for a minute? I just want to ask you a question.” 

It took a moment or two, but eventually Raleigh eased himself up. He moved stiffly, as if it were painful. Slowly loping over, head only turning in Marcus’ direction when he was directly in front of him. 

Marcus got down on the floor with him, so they were on more even ground. “Are you okay?”

Some of his anxiety must have mixed with the concern, because Raleigh leaned in to nuzzle his jaw. 

“We’re here for you, Raleigh. I want you to know that. No matter what happens, Alex and I are here for you.” 

Raleigh gave a soft whine. 

“I just want to be sure you know that.”

Raleigh barked. 

“Good.” 

They sat together on the floor for a while before Raleigh bounced up onto his feet, just as Alex sent forward the mental image of a few boxes that looked innocent enough but were apparently so scent heavy, Alex was concerned about Raleigh getting anywhere near them. 

Unfortunately, Tendo called for Raleigh before Marcus could really get his bearings and Raleigh bounded out happily. Marcus scrambled up after him, nearly bowling over him when his dash for the outside collided with the Protector’s abrupt stop. 

Raleigh was standing, looking confused, nose working so hard to scent, his sides billowed out. He tilted his head and took an exceedingly cautious step forward, looking around as if they were about to be attacked by some invisible enemy. 

Tendo sighed. “He always did have the best reflexes,” he explained. “The Beckets were the PPDC’s stars. There was nothing they couldn’t do together.” 

Raleigh jolted suddenly, dancing out of the way of what Alex’s mind helpfully supplied as a distinctively oceanic scent trail. Salt and water and sand and fish and something decidedly alien. Alex couldn’t seem to make it out. Raleigh on the other hand started trembling. He curled up, standing on his toes, eyes wide as a dog’s could get as his head jerked this way and that. 

Tendo took something out of his pocket and pressed his thumb to the surface. 

Alex’s head cocked as his superior hearing registered every clank and creak of metal. Every hiss and pop of machinery. Raleigh’s body relaxed after a moment, letting the sounds wash over him. Marcus could feel Alex concentrating, trying to make out words, phrases, and distinct commands that might be hidden in the sounds. But he’d never heard them before, and they jumbled and tumbled around in his head. 

As soon as Raleigh’s fur had started to retract, his tail creeping out from between his legs to a more respectable height, Tendo opened a box and took out a white helmet. He set it in the grass, getting Raleigh’s attention. The Protector paused, approaching it slowly. Got down on his belly and crawled over to it with a low whine. He kept trying to approach it, but couldn’t seem to bring himself all the way. As far as Alex could tell, it was apparently his own, which made him as confused as Marcus. And then Raleigh started barking. It was a furious, half mad sort of bark. He took several lunges at the helmet, dancing around it aggressively without making contact. 

Tendo stepped in as soon as he saw an opening and picked it up, packing it away again quickly. Raleigh charged the boxes, baring his teeth and growling loudly. 

“I know, Rals, I know,” Tendo said softly. “I’m sorry.” He dropped to his knees, hands clasped between them and head bowed. “I’m so sorry, Becket Boy.”

~*~

They put Yancy’s things with Theo’s in the garage. Raleigh’s things were tucked in beside Yancy’s, because his reaction to the helmet worried Alex just as much as it worried Marcus.

Tendo left, without Raleigh, much to the Protector’s dismay. The Handler had explained it to him. Orders. He was still in active service, even if he didn’t have a Protector - something that still had Marcus reeling. “You know I’d take you if I could, Raleigh,” he’d said solemnly into the Protector’s fur. Leaning back, he’d stroked Raleigh’s fur back a few times, distress and mourning and heartbreak pouring off of him. 

He’d pushed himself up as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Shaken both Guardsmen’s hands again and shuffled out without looking back. 

Raleigh’d whined. Then rushed the door. Where he proceeded to bark for an entire hour straight. 

Marcus was worried about the neighbors. And then Raleigh started howling. Long, mournful wails that Marcus _knew_ would carry for miles. 

Alex shifted on his own, padding quietly into the hall and leaning into Raleigh until the younger Protector’s grief and the elder’s weight had him flat bellied against the floor. Alex curled up with him, laying his head over his shoulders and the pair of them whined and whined and whined until Marcus’ own heart was leaden in his chest and his throat raw. 

“Okay boys,” he sighed, standing over them. “Time for bed.” 

Not a one of them had eaten anything since breakfast. Grief and exhaustion had a way of staving off hunger. 

When neither Protector moved beyond looking up at him, he crouched down and prodded each against their hindquarters. “Come on, up!” Alex got up first, shaking himself out before leaning into Marcus, who rewarded him with a scratch between the ears. Raleigh whined once more, yawning wide, before pushing himself up with so much effort, Marcus was momentarily concerned he wasn’t well. The Retriever turned sluggishly, pressed his face into Marcus’ side and promptly stopped moving. 

“Good boys,” Marcus cooed, petting each. Alex cuddled into the touch, but Raleigh just remained standing, head low. “My good boys.” He kissed Alex atop the head and scrubbed under Raleigh’s chin to try and motivate him.

Standing, he patted a hand against his thigh, trying to direct Raleigh more than Alex, who’d follow him through a hurricane if he started for one. “Let’s go. Upstairs.” 

Alex made it up two steps before turning around and whining at Raleigh. 

Marcus circled the Protector and gave his rear an encouraging nudge with his knee. “Come on, Raleigh. Come on, sweetheart.” 

He shuffled across the hall, directing Raleigh’s forward momentum with gentle nudges. Alex retreated from the stairs, moving to nuzzle Raleigh sweetly. Marcus could feel the despondency radiating from Alex. Knew its origin was Raleigh. The younger Protector’s tail was tucked up slightly between his legs, head low and ears back. When Alex came back for him, the pair spent a few moments just rubbing their muzzles over one another. Then Alex licked Raleigh over the crest of his head and gave him a nudge with his nose, before returning to the steps and taking two before looking back at Raleigh expectantly. 

Raleigh heaved the biggest sigh Marcus had ever heard originate from a dog. But, he made for the stairs quietly. Marcus trailed them up. Turning off lights and making sure everything was closed or locked that needed to be. He lived with two Protectors, so he wasn’t exactly concerned about being robbed or assaulted; it just never hurt to be prepared, why invite trouble? Alex and Raleigh’s trudge up the stairs made them both look arthritic. Marcus hurried up the stairs after them to encourage them to finish their climb. At the top, Raleigh suddenly collapsed in a heap, forcing Marcus to step over him or risk tripping over a seventy-five pound living rug. 

He dropped down to check him over just in case he’d actually injured himself. Alex nudged Raleigh’s back legs, whining at him until he pushed himself up. Marcus smoothed his hands over trembling legs and cupped Raleigh’s face in his hands. “We’re _here_ for you, Raleigh,” he reminded him. “Alex and I are here for you.” 

Alex pressed close, body against Marcus’ arm, face against Raleigh’s. 

“Come on, Raleigh,” Marcus said, standing slowly. “It’s been a long day. And we’re all exhausted.” He crossed over to his and Alex’s room and held the door open. “No Guardsman left behind. Come on.” 

Raleigh looked at him, eyes dark and empty. Hollow. Haunted. Pained. 

Marcus patted his thigh invitingly. 

Alex pressed up against Raleigh and all but herded him into the room. 

Marcus made sure the door was ajar so Raleigh could be free to leave whenever he wanted without having to shift and shucking his jeans, didn’t bother to do anything more than drop into the bed chest first. After a moment the bed dipped as Alex jumped up onto it, snuffling against the back of Marcus’ neck until he lifted his head. Marcus petted him, kissed the underside of his furry jaw, and used what energy he had left to roll over and look down at Raleigh who’d curled up into a tight ball just shy of the foot of the bed. 

“It’s more comfortable up here,” he told him. “If you find you can’t sleep.” 

He army crawled his way back up the bed. Alex had already sprawled on his side, limbs splayed and tail fanned. He wagged it once listlessly as Marcus reached out for him, drawing him across the space until he could curl around his Protector. He had to roll over one last time to get the light, and then he let Alex’s warmth and the comforting scent of him carry him off. 

He only woke once. To the sound of both Protectors whining. He tried to lift his head and investigate, but Alex licked him and snuggled close. His Protector’s warmth seeped into his front. And the solid warmth of Raleigh curled up on his other side warmed his back. 

“Good boys,” Marcus mumbled, as he burrowed against his pillow. “My good boys.”


	3. Chapter 3

Time had a funny way of passing. It either flew by unexpectedly or dragged on endlessly. Alex had experienced every kind of time shift possible, and he could not say with any kind of authority which the best kind might be. They were equally helpful and destructive in their own ways. 

Before they knew it, Raleigh’d been with them an entire year. He had yet to do anything like try and shift back, but as the months passed, he got more and more comfortable in his new home, with Alex and Marcus. By the time they had to take him back to Orski for his one year check up, it was as if they’d always been together. 

Dr. Goldstein had taken one look at the three of them and said with equal parts frustration and fondness, “As long as you live, I can never retire.” 

“Like _you’d_ ever retire,” Alex countered with a grin. “They’ll have to pack you in a box and ship you off with no return address and pray you can’t find your way back.” 

Raleigh huffed in a doggish laugh, shoulder bumping Alex’s knee. Alex rocked it to return the gesture. 

“This is what you bring me!” Goldstein said to Marcus, hand sweeping to include Alex and Raleigh in the same gesture. “What kind of Handler are you?” 

“The lucky kind, apparently,” Marcus replied. 

Goldstein rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide the scent of her happiness and relief from any of the Protectors on site. “Seeing as _someone_ is apparently still being unhelpful…” She pat the exam table. “Set him down here.” 

Marcus scooped Raleigh up as he was the Handler, despite the fact that it’d have been much easier for Alex, and set him on the exam table. 

Raleigh sat like the well trained Protector he was, only shifting toward Marcus when Goldstein pulled out a stack of vials. 

“What is with you ghouls and blood?” Alex commented, the muscles in his arms flexing in sympathy.

“How else do you ever expect answers?” Goldstein shot back. “Especially when no one sees fit to bring me a proper patient.” 

Raleigh whined, turning big, round eyes on Marcus. 

Marcus, to his credit, only took a single full step back into Alex, hands up. “Sorry Raleigh. It’s better to just buckle down and let them. Trust me, we know from experience.” 

Alex sent an amused tease through their bond that had Marcus huffing in exasperation, though he turned to press a kiss to the curve of Alex’s jaw. 

Goldstein was feeling up Raleigh’s forelegs. “Up!” she commanded after a moment. “I need a better vein.” 

Raleigh tried whining at Marcus again. 

Marcus sighed. “Come on, Raleigh. Up, sweetheart. She’s only going to poke you more if you don’t cooperate.” 

Goldstein raised a brow at them at the endearment, only to look back at Raleigh in something like surprise when he stood obediently, hind legs spreading slightly as he redistributed his weight on the exam table. 

She felt around his hind legs, ducking under his belly for a moment as her hands spread his fur around. She grumbled to herself in a mixture of English and Hebrew, cursing stubborn, head strong, idiot Protectors and the foolish, soft hearted Handlers who indulged them. 

Marcus flushed slightly, but he was neither embarrassed nor chastised by the admonishment. 

Goldstein took far more blood than Alex thought was frankly necessary, then commanded Marcus to put Raleigh on the scale. Raleigh suffered through a few more tests, before Goldstein let them leave for lunch - which in reality was her finally getting all the information she wanted and kicking them out so she could roll around in it exclusively for an hour or two. 

They ate at the club - to better put some distance between the medical staff and Raleigh - then went for a lazy walk before settling in the grass for a bit of sun. Raleigh flopped into the grass immediately with a happy sigh and closed his eyes. Alex dropped down opposite him and sprawled out with a languid stretch. Marcus fretted slightly, turning around a bit in place between them. 

Alex grinned up at him. “Which one of us is the dog?” he remarked. 

Raleigh gave an amused huff, tail thumping twice against the ground. 

Marcus grumbled, but finally settled down between them. 

“What’s up?” Alex asked, because Marcus seemed more than a little frazzled. 

His Handler gave a steady, stress relieving exhale before replying, “Just wondering...what they’re going to say about Raleigh now and if…” 

Alex pushed himself up to wrap around him. Marcus sagged back into him, taking strength and reassurance from their bond. “No one’s going to make a case against taking Raleigh away,” he told him, fully confident in his own assessment of the situation. 

“But, he hasn’t shifted back, once,” Marcus countered. 

Raleigh’s ears gave a twitch. 

“Raleigh’s a Protector. In a safe home with a fully competent Handler. If he wanted to shift back, he would. He’s just got to get his head on straight.” 

Marcus looked to Raleigh, who Alex knew could feel his gaze, though he didn’t open his eyes. 

“We all handle grief in our own ways. We just have to keep being there for him and supporting his way,” Alex reassured his bondmate. 

“I know...I know that,” Marcus replied, frustrated. He stretched out twitching legs and Raleigh obliged, rolling onto his side so his back was pressed supportively against them. 

“If Raleigh were unhappy with us, I’d know,” Alex reminded him. “And I’d let you know.” 

Marcus heaved another sigh. “I just...I want to help him.”

“We _are_. Trust me. If we weren’t he wouldn’t be as comfortable with us as he is.”

Raleigh’s tail gave a hearty thump and Marcus reached over to smooth his hand across the fur of Raleigh’s hind leg. The Protector’s head tipped back, nuzzling Marcus’ shin. 

Alex could feel the frustration inside Marcus buzzing like a swarm of angry insects. The fact of the matter was, Alex was the source material for the Institute’s extremely limited understanding of the complete disintegration of an otherwise strong, fully functioning bond. And his own experience had been entirely different from Raleigh’s. That it had happened again was something Alex was sure no one liked to think about. That Raleigh and he shared an unimaginable pain was something he personally wavered between being completely horrified by - because it should never have happened to _either_ of them - and being comforted and consoled by - because he was no longer alone; there was another Protector who understood him. 

Dropping his chin to his Handler’s shoulder, he watched Marcus’ fingers card through the fur of Raleigh’s soft underbelly. As he’d not shifted back in months, the younger Protector’s coat had been subject to seasonal changes. Alex had never experienced the phenomenon - most Protectors hadn’t - but Eli had been very forthcoming with information when Marcus had called the Lademars in distress the first time Raleigh began to shed large clumps of fur. Greg had laughed; teased him about not knowing something so integral about life with dogs despite having grown up on Institute property surrounded by Protectors who regularly shifted into them. It had dried up almost immediately when Marcus had explained the reason they were asking and they had a standing invitation to drop by for “group therapy” if they ever felt a need. It had been on Marcus’ mind ever since, Alex knew, and he foresaw a road trip to Florida in their immediate future. Unless the Institute miraculously lent them a private jet for the trip - which they just _might_ , if they believed it would encourage Raleigh to shift back - Marcus and indeed, Alex himself, was not at all likely to be willing to make the flight on a passenger plane. It would be one argument too many, and neither of them were well known for being distinctly level headed. Their relationship aside, traveling with an unbonded, emotionally compromised Protector would send every Handler within range of him into territorial paroxysms - whether they were bonded themselves or not. 

Which brought another unfortunate, and decidedly uncomfortable situation immediately to mind: The increased chance that by traveling with Raleigh, they’d abruptly run right into a new bondmate for him without warning. 

Raleigh was far too busy grieving to do anything near enough to handling a situation like that well. Alex was legitimately concerned about the sudden and very real consequences of it potentially occurring. It had taken him three years to heal enough, to grieve enough for his situation with Marcus to be anywhere close to bearable. And he’d fought his bonding to Marcus every damn step of the way. It had taken the very real threat of losing Marcus - losing his Handler to death in cold blood _again_ \- to get him to refocus properly and actually start to let Marcus in. If it happened to Raleigh before he’d even managed to shift _back_ of his own volition, he was quite certain the younger Protector would readily choose death over shifting back to complete the bonding process. No. Only bonded pairs and pups until they could actually _talk_ to Raleigh. As it stood, they were damn lucky time flowed so differently for dogs, or the anniversary of his Handler’s passing would have very likely set any progress they’d achieved back by months, if not the entire year. 

“Now who’s worrying?” Marcus grumbled lowly, Raleigh’s hind legs tucked up neatly against his side so he could splay his hand across the Protector’s warm belly. 

Alex didn’t reply beyond shifting his head to sink his teeth about the curve of Marcus’ shoulder. 

Marcus laughed, head dropping back. He patted Raleigh’s side and Raleigh rolled over enough that his upper half could sprawl across Marcus’ legs, head over one of his Bondmate’s knees. 

Because he was distracted by Marcus, Raleigh reacted first. Rolling over quickly to his feet, if a little ungracefully due to being tucked up so close to Marcus. By the time Alex was lifting his head Ryan was barreling into Raleigh. They rolled and wiggled, tails wagging madly. 

“Been looking for you,” John greeted, coming to a pause about a foot away, Sam at his hip. 

Alex could tell she really, really wanted to engage Raleigh, but was trying to give him the same respectful distance she’d initially given Alex - if more because she knew Raleigh less intimately than anything else. Ryan was still new enough to the life that virtually everyone made way for his occasionally puppish enthusiasm. Alex snorted at her, and she snorted right back at him with purpose. 

“We only got in a few hours ago,” Marcus replied, turning to look away from Raleigh and Ryan only as a last resort in deference to a fellow Handler. 

Sam whined softly, tail swinging low slowly as she eyed Ryan’s playful jawing at Raleigh’s neck. 

John rolled his eyes. “Don’t act all superior now,” he told her. “You’re the one that got him this excited in the first place.” He waved her off good naturedly. And after a moment, she trotted over, settling by Alex for solidarity. 

He eyed her sideways, but her focus was on Ryan and Raleigh, and after a cursory pause she stepped over the tangle of himself and Marcus delicately. As soon as she was in range of them, the pair play fighting paused and looked at her. Ryan happily, with his tongue lolling and tail swinging in wide arcs. Raleigh from upside down, the top of his head flat against the grass, ears comically turned inside out. 

Alex, Marcus and John watched her belly crawl the lingering distance, nose fluttering against Raleigh’s. Ryan gave a happy yip and bounced around them, which had both Raleigh and Sam up and after him nearly instantaneously. 

Skin itching, Alex pressed a kiss to Marcus’ shoulder and leaned back to tug his shirt off. 

John and Marcus both laughed, but neither said anything as he divested, shifted, and joined in.

*~*

Marcus hadn’t been certain whether or not it would do any of them good to step back into training, but between the encouraging agreement of his Bondmate and John’s insistence that training couldn’t actually _hurt_ they were up before the sun on only their second day back. Raleigh was as chipper as Marcus could remember him ever being. Tail wagging and eyes bright and alert as he wound insistent circles about a slower moving Marcus and a lagging Alex all the way down to the training field. He took off like a shot the moment the field came in range and Alex grumbled darkly below his breath about how unnatural Raleigh’s response to ungodly wake up calls was.

By the time they caught up with him, Raleigh and Ryan were busily sniffing every inch of each other, Sam, and John for reasons Marcus could not begin to comprehend, and Alex was far too tired to pick up on and share with him. 

“Is he always this...excitable?” John asked, doing his best to keep his amusement to himself. Or as good a job as he could manage, surrounded by Protectors as they were. “This early in the morning?”

Marcus grinned as Alex groaned and closed the distance between himself and Sam. “As long as I’ve known him,” he replied. Adding quietly once the Protectors were busying themselves with one another, “Used to drive Yancy crazy.” 

John hummed low, watching the group of two dogs and two human Protectors for a long moment. “Has he been this way _since_?” he asked delicately. 

Marcus shrugged. “Raleigh’s usually the first one up.” 

Alex huffed from across their position and Marcus basked in the inner grumblings that had no real focus, but were just part of his Bondmate’s natural reaction to early mornings. Or really, mornings in general. 

He received a very distinct impression of ‘I heard that!’ and laughed softly to himself. 

“You know it’s true, Alex!” he called back in amusement. 

Raleigh gave a huff and gnawed at Alex’s hand before dropping abruptly onto his side and swinging his paws about above him. 

“Don’t take his side!” Alex cried indignantly. 

Raleigh righted himself and mimed a sluggish quadrupedal slog that was so accurate in impression that Alex flushed and Marcus doubled over laughing. 

When he could breathe again, he patted his thigh to which Raleigh immediately trotted over, very pleased with himself. Marcus dropped down to scrub both his ears around and press their brows together. 

He got up just as Alex was throwing his hands up in the air, grabbing his wrist to tug him into an endearing kiss. Alex kissed back without pause, nuzzling him when their lips parted. Then he abruptly turned and dropped full bodied onto Raleigh who gave a great huff and kicked his legs around. Alex hefted him up to chest height and swung him around like he was going to toss him. Raleigh’s tail wagged the entire time, head craning back to lick Alex across the nose. 

“What?” Alex said, pausing to look at the other Guardsmen in the field with them. 

Marcus looked away from Alex and Raleigh to find nothing but open stares. 

John opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. “How’d you manage that without a bond?! You aren’t…” He looked to Sam and then Ryan. “They aren’t?!” 

Sam shook her head, eyes so wide the blue of them glinted in the early morning sun. 

Ryan shook his head as well. 

Marcus looked from one to the other until he’d taken in all of their expressions, then met Alex’s gaze. 

Alex set Raleigh down and the Golden Retriever gave a hearty shake. 

Marcus turned back to John and shrugged at the same time as Alex did behind him. 

Raleigh plopped down into the grass. 

“Don’t tell Goldstein!” Marcus pleaded, his own eyes going wide. Hands up in supplication. 

 

“I can’t believe they told Goldstein!” Alex whined, flopping back into the hospital bed. 

Marcus heaved a sigh, covered in electrodes and sporting about as many individual pieces of monitoring equipment as bandages pressed over his blood tapped arms. 

Raleigh was curled up in a dog bed on the floor, the only one of them who couldn’t be properly tested for potential pseudo bonds, given his steadfast refusal to shift back. He didn’t seem in the least bit concerned about the possibility, despite the fact that it could have a great deal of overarching complications for him. 

“I’d know if my Handler bonded with another Protector!” Alex said loudly from the bed beside him. “I’d know if I was involved in a triad bond!” 

“I don’t think it’s any use, Alex,” Marcus replied. “You know they’re not going to let us out of here until they know for sure.” 

“I’m not going to allow them to take Raleigh away to test for withdrawal,” his Bondmate growled darkly. 

Raleigh’s head lifted from the bed sharply, eyes open and ears alert. 

“No one’s taking you away, Raleigh,” Marcus soothed as the Protector’s ruff went up, lips peeling back with a deep, low growl. He got up from the bed, but couldn’t travel far given the reach of the equipment. “Come here, sweetheart.” 

Alex seemed to growl himself as Raleigh got up slowly, looking around cautiously. 

“Raleigh, _come_.” 

It wouldn’t help their case any, but Marcus was beyond caring at the moment. It eased Raleigh’s nerves enough, focussing him long enough to respond. He padded into the space between their beds and allowed Marcus to heft him up onto his own. 

He eased himself back down, careful of his wiring, before leaning over to drag Raleigh across the sheets and into his lap. “No one’s going to take you away, Raleigh,” he said again, curling around him protectively and stroking over his fur. “We promise. They can’t make you go. And they can’t keep us from you.” Marcus knew they really **_could_** if they felt it was in Raleigh’s best interests. However, he was willing to bet that they wouldn’t do it. Not at the risk to any and all progress they’d made with Raleigh. In the end, he was happy with them, and that was all that mattered to Marcus. It’d have to be enough for the Institute as well. 

“There is no need to be so dramatic,” Goldstein informed them, wandering into their room. 

Raleigh curled up more tightly in Marcus’ embrace, huddling up against him as if preparing to stubbornly refuse removal of himself. Marcus dropped his chin atop the Protector’s head and felt him relax slightly. “Easy, sweetheart,” he murmured, settling a calming hand against Raleigh’s breast. “We’re just getting results, aren’t we Doctor Goldstein?” 

She observed them for a moment, then shuffled over to Alex’s bedside and fiddled with some monitors. 

“Doc?” Alex asked, tone only slightly wary. 

“It does not make any sense!” she cried in exasperation. “It does not make any sense, yet I am seeing it with my own eyes!” 

“Okay…” Alex drawled. 

“You!” She pointed rather rudely in Alex’s face. “How is it you are always bringing me nothing but troublesome problems to unravel!”

Marcus bristled, even though he was aware she didn’t mean it as an insult. Beneath him, Raleigh gathered his feet underneath him, a low vibration picking up in his chest. 

“It’s okay, Raleigh,” Alex said, tone gentle. He rolled over and reached out an arm, fingers stretching. Marcus allowed Raleigh enough room to make contact. His nose snuffling up into the curl of Alex’s fingers before licking across his hand. “Doctor Goldstein’s just trying to cope with the fact that the mystery of me is ongoing.” He chuckled quietly, scrubbing his fingers over Raleigh’s muzzle. 

“None of these readings indicate a bond of any kind!” Doctor Goldstein continued, as if Marcus and Alex weren’t busy gentling an on edge Protector a hairsbreadth from instinctual response. “And yet, you act like a triad. This much we know to be so.” 

Marcus knew they couldn’t really argue it; not in their current dispersal. With Raleigh only relaxing while the three of them were in physical contact. And taking every little thing to heart, as only a bondmate would. 

“Of course, we cannot get proper readings when one of the three is not in human form.” 

Raleigh snorted dismissively and lay his head in the crook of Marcus’ arm. 

“I don’t think Raleigh's shifting back any time soon, Doc,” Alex informed her. “Nor would it be in anyone’s best interest to try to force it.” 

Goldstein made an affronted sound. 

“I’m just saying,” Alex went on. “Even if it _is_ what you think it might be - and I don’t think it is - but even so...nothing can happen as long as Raleigh doesn’t shift back anyway, right? So it doesn’t matter.” 

Doctor Goldstein narrowed her eyes at him and stared hard. 

To his Bondmate’s credit, the Protector just calmly waited her out. 

“And this…” She made a vague, encompassing gesture. “Would not bother you? If it were in fact developing as it very well may be developing?” An eyebrow rose as she waited on an answer Marcus couldn’t be sure of. 

Alex shrugged. “Honestly? It’s not like it wouldn’t _work_. We’re pretty much a pack now as it is, anyway. If when Raleigh’s ready - **_if_** he’s ever ready - it turns out he and Marcus are Bondmates…” He shrugged again. 

“This does not _distress_ you?” Goldstein countered. 

Alex did them all the honor of actually thinking it over. Marcus could feel him moving around through their bond, replaying the last year or more of their lives. They’d given up a lot for Raleigh, it was true. Spent their time focusing only on him and his healing and doing very little else. It surprised Marcus - now that he thought it over properly - that it had never seemed to be an issue. They’d rearranged their entire lives to revolve around a wounded, abandoned Protector in serious distress. And while it could have ended in many ways, they’d spent most of their time companionably, and a great deal of it happily. 

He could feel Alex come to the same conclusion at roughly the same time. 

“No, actually,” Alex said, turning a smile on her. “I think...I think I’d be really happy if it happened.” 

She blinked at him for several minutes, then scribbled something furiously in her notepad, before pointing her pen at Marcus. “And you?” 

“Raleigh’s our family,” he replied. He smoothed a hand over Raleigh’s back, taking comfort in the way the Protector relaxed and sagged into him bonelessly. “That’ll never change. All that matters is that he’s safe and happy. If it’s with us or with someone else. It’s up to him.” 

“And _you_?” she asked Raleigh. 

Marcus had to nudge him gently. Raleigh’s eyes peered open and focussed on Goldstein unhappily. 

“Goldstein wants to know if you’re feeling a bonding pull,” Alex explained. 

Raleigh blinked and pushed himself up. 

“Well? Are you?” Goldstein prompted. “It may not be very strong at first-” 

Raleigh shook his head. 

“And you are _certain_?” she prompted. 

Raleigh nodded. 

Goldstein scribbled something else into her journal. 

After about ten minutes, Marcus could feel the impatience overwhelming them. “Well?” 

Goldstein mumbled to herself in Hebrew and made some kind of correction. 

“Doctor Goldstein!” 

“Yes, what is it?” she snapped, impatient herself. 

“Are we cleared to _leave_?” Marcus asked. 

Goldstein heaved a heavy sigh. “I suppose you must be. As you said, we cannot stop it if it is to be. And for the moment, Raleigh is not feeling a pull to bond. As long as I am notified the moment he does, you may go.” 

Raleigh snorted. 

Alex grinned widely. “We can _definitely_ do that, Doc.”

“And Raleigh?” Marcus countered. 

Goldstein looked up distractedly. “What about him?” 

“How’s he doing, outside of this?”

Goldstein hummed, a distinctly pleased sound. “He’s doing very well. No signs of bond withdrawal - obviously - no additional deterioration...In fact I am very happy with his weight. He can stand to gain a few more pounds, but we can let him decide how many. Don’t want to lose your mannish figure, after all.” 

“Are we cleared to work?” Alex asked, beating Marcus my a millisecond. 

Goldstein hummed affirmatively. “Provided you figure out what you’re going to do about Raleigh while you are on duty, I do not see a reason why you should further abstain. Raleigh’s blood work looks good and he seems to be of sound mind, as far as we’re able to find in a stubborn dog.” 

“Is Raleigh cleared to work?” Marcus asked. 

Goldstein paused, eyes locked with his. “I do not see a reason to bar him from rewarding activities. However, I must caution duration and exposure-”

“Won’t be taking him anywhere that might hold triggers for him,” Marcus replied. “And any we come across, we’ll work through, as a pack.” 

Alex nodded across from him. 

“Fine then! Go! Do your work together. Keep me updated on how it goes. Regardless of outcome.” 

“We promise!” Alex responded. 

When Goldstein turned to look at Marcus again, he laughed hard and leaned into Raleigh, ignoring Alex’s expression. “We promise,” he reaffirmed. 

“Good. Good. Now get out of my hospital! You’re taking up space!!” 

“We love you too, Doc,” Alex said.

~*~

Marcus had asked out of courtesy, and a desire to remain prepared. He hadn’t actually expected to have to make any clear decisions until they’d had some time to talk it over and feel out Raleigh’s reaction to the idea. Which, naturally, meant that two weeks after the mess in Missouri found Marcus patting a hand blindly about the bedside table in search of the source of the obnoxious emergency alert tone. His not entirely frantic or coordinated attempts were further complicated by Alex sprawled half across his right side and Raleigh a solid weight across his middle. And while the sound had surely woken both Protectors far more easily than himself, neither seemed to be paying it much attention.

Finally, his hand closed over the device and he dragged it haphazardly across them, blinking blearily at the message scrolling across the lit expanse. It gave a chirp and he adjusted frequency and pressed the button, bringing it closer to his mouth. “Handler Stephanek,” he greeted muzzily. 

“Handler Stephanek, we’ve received an MRA alert. Please report for airfield transport.” 

Marcus could feel his heart pounding in his throat, even as Raleigh and Alex were both looking back at him calmly. Raleigh licked his hand encouragingly. 

“Copy that. We should make it to airfield in half an hour.”

“Copy. We’ll file your flight plan.”

“Dispatch, I’ll need transport for two Protectors.”

“Say again?”

“I’ll be bringing two Protectors with me. Please make adjustments.” 

The crackle of radio silence greeted him. If anything were being said just out of range, he was sure Alex and Raleigh could make it out. Alex kissed him and rolled out of bed heading for the bathroom while Marcus waited for confirmation. 

“Handler Stephanek, we have only one credentialed Protector on record for you.” 

“Yes,” he agreed, pushing himself up as Raleigh stepped clear of him and gave a shake. “Protector Alex Taylor-Stephanek.” 

“Correct.”

“Dispatch, we’ll be arriving in half an hour. Please contact the Institute for Protector Raleigh Becket’s credentials.” 

An even longer pause greeted him. 

Raleigh jumped off the bed and padded out of the bedroom. 

Alex was wandering back in when the crackle of the line reconnected. 

“Say again, Handler Stephanek?”

“I will be having _two_ Protectors with me. My Bondmate, Protector Alex Taylor-Stephanek. And Protector Raleigh Becket.” 

“Ranger Protector Raleigh Becket?” came the incredulous voice.

“Affirmative, Dispatch.” 

Alex paused, an eyebrow raised, in putting on his shirt. 

Marcus heaved a sigh. 

“Handler Stephanek?” The voice was new, older, more experienced. 

“Yes, Dispatch.”

“You’ll be arriving with _two_ Protectors?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. Pushing ‘We really need to get this sorted out’ at Alex through their bond. “Yes, sir. My Bondmate, Alex Taylor-Stephanek. And Ranger Protector Raleigh Becket.”

“He’s alive then?”

Marcus blinked. He had not been expecting that. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Bring him. Your transport will be ready.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“You have twenty minutes. Dispatch out.” 

Marcus looked down at the radio in his hand, trying to make sense of the last ten minutes. Then a shirt landed on his head obscuring his view. 

“Brush your teeth and get dressed,” Alex huffed at him. 

“Where’s Raleigh?” he asked, setting the radio down on the bed and yanking the shirt free. 

“Where else?!” sighed Alex, sufferingly. “He’s already outside!”

Marcus chuckled. 

“Hurry up, will you! I’ll get the gear!” 

“You just don’t want to deal with Raleigh herding you all the way to the helicopter.” 

Alex snorted but didn’t deny it.


	4. Chapter 4

The thing about SAR was that it wasn’t really all that different from police work at a fundamental level. A call came in, a team or several were sent out, and there was either massive area to be canvassed, or some immediate need that took precedence and required extreme amounts of focus and precision. Constant training exercises were required at all levels to ensure that every time a call came in everything from start to finish went as smoothly and as efficiently as possible. Alex could feel how flustered the others were by the unexpected addition of another Protector to their unit. They kept looking at Raleigh, as if unsure whether he’d suddenly attack them or jump out of a moving helicopter despite the fact that he had more credentials, training and experience than Alex. Unfortunately, Alex had an advantage Raleigh didn’t have: He was _**bonded**_ to Marcus. While Raleigh remained calm and composed and took every direction - and they were few - given to him by Marcus, the fact that he was _technically_ unbonded made everyone uncomfortable and gave a certain taint of fear and wariness to the air about them that aggravated Alex more than Raleigh himself, who seemed to be doing a fair job of ignoring them. 

Marcus took note of the shift in the team’s confidence, but thankfully didn’t comment on it. He remained confident and professional, providing, Alex thought, as best an attempt to head off any potential confrontations as he could while quietly managing Alex’s own indignation, and having absolutely no way to judge or otherwise temper Raleigh’s emotional state, sans bond. 

Alex did his best to keep Raleigh between himself and Marcus, even though he knew it wasn’t necessary. And while he felt more protective of Raleigh than anything else, he was mindful of the fact that they had never properly trained together for a drop. He wanted to keep things as stress free on Marcus as he could, his Handler’s concerns compiling the further they traveled. Marcus had set him into the helicopter first, then Raleigh, before climbing in after them. Once he sat, swinging a leg over them to settle the rest of the team, he shifted them between his knees so that Raleigh was further inside than Alex. Alex would have prefered the other way around, as Raleigh’s scent remained steady - he was calm and collected and ready to work, whereas Alex was still not entirely comfortable with the entire helicopter situation and would have liked the more stable ground, sensing Raleigh would have been entirely okay with that - but he understood why Marcus had adjusted them. Marcus clipped them both to the floor, settled into his restraints and flicked the headset on his helmet, testing the settings. Alex was quietly grateful that they wouldn’t be parachuting in.

Marcus’ knees drew in, pressing both Protectors against one another between his legs and Alex calmed slightly. Raleigh was so settled, he yawned widely and dropped his chin over Marcus’ knee, blinking out almost sleepily at the group settled around them. Marcus reached out to scrub between his ears and Raleigh’s eyes closed. The chopper’s blades began spinning and Alex jolted slightly as the thrum went up through his paws and settled in his bones. Marcus leaned forward to pat him against his vest reassuringly, support washing through their bond. Raleigh nosed him and then licked him across the face. Alex licked back lightly, body tensing as the helicopter lifted off, Raleigh’s tail swishing against him. 

When transportation was involved, it was harder to keep notice of any sort of time or space. His world narrowed down to his bondmate, seated at his back, and his fellow Protector pressed up against his side. It took a while, but eventually Raleigh’s ease rubbed off on him and before he knew it, Marcus was leaning over to unhook them. He patted his lap, right hand to his right thigh. Raleigh first then. The younger Protector didn’t hesitate, turning to hop up into Marcus’ lap and leaping into thin air at the sweep of his hand. It was something Alex still couldn’t do without some coaxing and he envied Raleigh’s ability to trust so completely. Marcus was his **bondmate** and while Alex would follow him anywhere and do whatever he asked, sometimes it was difficult to overcome his instincts under certain circumstances. Leaping clear out the side of a helicopter hovering just over a drop - regardless of size and snow drift - was unfortunately one of them. And Raleigh had jumped from Marcus’ _lap_. 

Marcus readjusted, their bond thrumming with gentle encouragement and love. He got a leg on either side of Alex and gave the signal. Alex peered over the side, finding Raleigh shaking his coat out and decided to focus on him instead of the seemingly towering height - which, to be fair, though only a few feet was a _lot_ more intimidating to his lower sense of gravity. Raleigh looked up, as if sensing his hesitation, or perhaps more probably wondering why he was suddenly alone in a snow drift on the side of a mountain. His tail wagged, tongue lolling slightly. Alex gathered his feet under him, focusing on how content the Retriever was and took a leap of faith. He landed in the snow unharmed and instantly shook out his coat, his tac vest shifting against his body with the force of it. Marcus dropped down, reaching for them both to scrub their sides as he cooed, “Good boys!! My good boys!!” at them. Raleigh danced around in place, licking Alex and Marcus in equal measures, until Marcus caught them both by the vest and nudged them away from the drop zone. 

They arrived at the rendezvous point, a small but very bright tent, pitched with computers whirring inside. There were at least two other Guardsmen teams and a few teams with real dogs. Marcus took up position with a wide stance that somehow managed to keep Alex and Raleigh contained enough for everyone else. Alex watched the two other Handlers shift suddenly, turning to look at Raleigh. His head lowered, even though he knew they were no threat to them. Raleigh looked up at Marcus and Marcus reached down to scrub under his jaw supportively before smiling reassuringly at the other Handlers. They could tell Raleigh was unbonded, their Protectors struggling to keep to their orders, backsides lifting every so often with eager shifting of their back legs. Alex hoped no one made an issue out of it, and felt a little relieved when John sidled up beside Marcus, taking a similar wide stance to accommodate for Sam and Ryan. Ryan and Raleigh sniffed at each other across Marcus and John’s legs, and Sam herself, who huffed softly. Alex tilted his head at her in support. One more team showed up - an unbonded Handler with a real dog - who trotted over to the group and nearly slipped and fell in the snow right over his dog at the sight of Raleigh. Alex felt Marcus suck in a breath, both of them tensing as Raleigh’s head swiveled to take the man in. He was definitely old enough to have passed the age of no return, but young enough that there was something like hope in the way he looked at the Retriever. Raleigh sighed heavily and leaned into Marcus’ leg. Alex watched the unbonded Handler recover, his dog snuffling at his face and neck. Watched him right himself and get his dog in line by play and soft commands, and not the natural instinctive connection that kept every Protector in place - save Raleigh. 

All eyes - including those of the humans around them - were on Raleigh. Raleigh himself didn’t seem all that concerned, though Alex - and the others - could smell his growing discomfort. He wiggled back until his body was in full alignment with the inside of Marcus’ leg, a low rumble vibrating in his chest when the staring did not abate after a while. Alex, feeling for him, leaned into him, lapping at his jaw, even as Marcus leaned over, capturing Raleigh’s face in between his hands and kissing his nose. It was a little more intimate than any of the other Guardsmen were expecting - even their friends - Alex could tell, but it made enough of a statement, that they all gave Raleigh space by looking away. Which left them with the stares of the human populace, who while not knowing _what_ was happening, could tell something was most definitely amiss. Alex nuzzled Marcus’ hand, supporting his actions and received a stroke below the throat in response. 

Soon enough, they were acknowledged as being all present and the Handlers - human and Guardsmen alike - were being briefed. Protectors and dogs sized each other up, with very little to do until the bags were brought forth, one handed to each Handler. Marcus crouched down into the snow, knees going so wide he would have overbalanced, if not for very solid Protector support. Alex had seen John do it once or twice before getting a more practiced handle on it. He licked his bondmate supportively, some amusement and embarrassment swirling around between them as Marcus corrected his balance and opened the bag. Raleigh paused, nose twitching, letting Alex take the lead. Alex shoved his nose toward the bag, inhaling deeply as Marcus inverted it enough to expose the scarf they’d been given. “Seek,” he said, as Alex’s head drew back and Raleigh’s moved forward, eyes closing as he drew in the scent himself. “Find.” Alex lifted his head, drawing air in slowly. Beside him, Raleigh gave a full body shake and bounced in place before taking a stance more suited to his breed than Alex’s. Chest out and head high, all four legs planted firmly. He took a few steps forward and then they were off.

*~*

Marcus wasn’t nervous per se. There wasn’t much time to be. Alex was tethered to him via their bond and he was able to extract information from him as they traveled. He could keep track of Alex without having to keep an eye on him, which meant he could scan the horizon and keep conscious of their position relative to other teams. He hadn’t realized just how easy it was comparatively until this particular assignment. As he wasn’t bonded to Raleigh in any way - and with four other Handlers, only three of whom were safely bonded, one of them _twice_ \- he found himself having to keep as much of a weather eye out as the dog handlers. Raleigh was quick and focused and Marcus let Alex wander farther from him than he usually allowed, as he tried to keep Raleigh in view at all times. The Protectors were trailing scents through a post Avalanche situation, which meant they couldn’t really be called away or have their concentration broken. He felt oddly halved and resolved himself to talk to John about it - even if John’s experience would be entirely different from his own - as soon as the mission was over. 

Barking drifted on the wind, making Protector and dog alike eager. A group rushed the space the dog was scrabbling at and everyone paused to take stock. As a person was pulled from the snow and the dog praised, the Guardsmen all gave quiet sighs. No good came from a dog getting first find. And while they were all serious about their job, there was no denying that a rivalry _did_ exist. The dog’s handler however, was a Guardsman himself, which was a little less of a sting. 

Alex sent something across their bond with a distinctive zing and Marcus called over the team following, as Alex took off. Training would have him at his Protector’s side, praising him for a good find and calling him off quietly so the humans could do their work. As such, he was halfway across the distance, before Raleigh’s distinct barking carried on the wind. Marcus turned abruptly and went down with a surprised curse as his body twisted out from under him. Alex rushed over, fretting, even as Marcus pushed himself up. Raleigh was backing up, looking around hurriedly, tail cutting quick, wide arcs. Marcus couldn’t be sure _how_ he knew, but the shock of it slammed into his chest and sent Alex in a dead run toward the other Protector just as Raleigh took off in a quick sprint and disappeared over the edge. “Raleigh!” Marcus shouted, running after Alex. 

His Protector skidded to a halt at the edge, peering carefully over. Marcus could feel every Guardsman react behind them. The sick tear of an unbonded Protector in danger rattling between all as they - unbonded Handler included - ran after him. Marcus could hear them moving - the crunch of snow under paw and boot alike - even as he was falling into the snow at Alex’s side and clinging to the mountainside to try and see if he could see him. “Raleigh!” he called again, digging the toes of his boots into the snow and grabbing a whining Alex by the scruff. “ _Raleigh_!!” 

His heart was in his throat and Alex’s entire soul was like a raging sea, crashing into his with far too many emotions for either of them to process, compromising them both. He could hear his blood rushing by in his head, and then Alex started barking. Marcus sat up abruptly, winding both legs and an arm about him to try and keep him steady. “Alex! Alex, _easy_! Alex, sit! _Sit_!!” 

He was still wrangling his Protector as their fellow Guardsmen stopped, gathering around them. Ryan rushed to the edge, body unnaturally still, tail high. And then he _also_ began to bark. John threw himself down, catching Ryan up in a full body tackle and dragging him away from the edge. Sam took the distraction to cautiously approach, crouching down and belly crawling the last few inches and peering down. Her tail began to wag and John and Ryan stilled. “He’s _WHAT_?!” John suddenly exclaimed. He pushed himself up, and went back over to the edge, pausing beside Sam, Ryan at his side, tail swinging back and forth. 

From below, a single, careful bark drifted up. And then another. 

Alex’s joy and relief sucked all the energy out of Marcus, who shook his hands out and needed a moment before he could gather his legs under him. John was talking to the other Handlers, and Alex was settled beside Ryan, his own tail waving madly. By the time Marcus joined them, a team was being flagged down for gear. 

“Raleigh?” he called down, suddenly mindful of the threat of another collapse. 

A bark drifted up to him, something he recognized as an affirmative. He exhaled, feeling all the air leave him and dropped one hand to his chest, even as the other landed on his thigh, his whole body tipping forward in relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his fellow Guardsmen; he just needed to hear it. To know that Raleigh was alive and safe and could be recovered. Alex pressed into his side, licking his jaw in happiness. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, wincing slightly at the echo that carried a strange ringing sort of sound as it drifted about them. None of the Protectors fidgeted uncomfortably or signaled any alert, so he set it aside for the moment. 

Another bark was returned. 

“Anyone in need of medical attention?” 

Raleigh barked once more, paused, then barked three times, distinct enough that Marcus could count them. 

“Three people?” 

Another bark. 

Alex whined beside him. Marcus scrubbed behind his ears, centering himself in the solidness of their bond. “How many people were missing?” he asked for confirmation. 

“Five.” 

Marcus dropped into the snow and laughed, Alex moving into his space with a happy wiggle. He smoothed gloved hands through his Protector’s fur and waited as the team worked to retrieve everyone trapped below them. 

Bodies were sent up one by one. The last a slip of a girl, who was covered in foil, hands curled tightly to her chest, strands of gold fur trapped between her fingers. Marcus had wanted to retrieve Raleigh himself, but was needed topside, so he could control both Protectors - Alex _and_ Raleigh - should something amiss occur. He’d watched and waited and fretted as the unbonded Handler gave over his dog to the care of one of the others, put on gear and clambered down. A side effect of what they were meaning that even though they trusted them to do a good job, no one had been of the mind to try and descend without a Handler below to corral the wild, dangerous Protector society saw. The Handler was the last up, Raleigh carefully clipped to him, and apparently behaving himself. The other Guardsmen helped him up, and he dropped slowly into the snow, arms going about Raleigh slowly in a daze as the Protector gave him a grateful lick to the chin. 

Hands were suddenly all over Raleigh, every Handler present needing to reassure themselves of his safety, their instincts caught in a livewire their Protectors couldn’t soothe entirely as dogs themselves. Alex bounded over and shoved up against Raleigh, prompting Marcus to drop down across from the other Handler and extricate Raleigh himself. The unbonded Handler didn’t put up a fight - as Marcus had half expected - simply watching as Raleigh was scooped up and carried away. 

Marcus didn’t make it far. Settling in the snow with a wiggling Raleigh, set upon instantly by Alex, Ryan and Sam. John dropped down beside him heavily, nearly tipping over entirely. “Hell of a day,” he commented with a grin. 

Marcus snorted, hands steady, even as his arms trembled with adrenaline. He dropped his face into Raleigh’s scruff and breathed him in, feeling something inside him settle at the familiar scent. 

“You are in _so_ much trouble, Raleigh Becket!” He was proud that it came out steadily, if not as strongly as he’d have liked. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

~*~

Suffice it to say, Raleigh ended up in no trouble whatsoever. 

Marcus didn’t have the heart to actually scold him, no matter what he’d felt in the moment, because Raleigh was so happy with his achievement that it seemed to pour off him. The teams all went out for drinks after everything had been settled, most of the Protectors shifting back to properly enjoy celebrating a job well done. They sat at a row of tables they’d pushed together up against a booth, with Raleigh and one dog loitering about beneath it. 

He could feel the spark of interest and concern in the air and was grateful when John, Sam and Ryan settled about himself and Alex. Raleigh curled up beneath Marcus’ chair, resting his head over one of Marcus’ feet with a contented sigh. The others asked questions as politely as possible, wanting to know who Raleigh was and why he was unbonded and how Marcus had come by caring for him. He did his best to answer them without giving too much away, but was cut off mid-explanation by one of the bonded Handlers. 

“My buddy did BUD/S with the Beckets.” He ducked under the table to get a better look at Raleigh, who curled up about Marcus with a bit of a fidget at the attention. 

“The Beckets were Navy?” asked one of the Protectors, nose bunching slightly. 

“They were PPDC,” Sam replied. 

A few pairs of eyes widened around the table. 

But, the Handler who’d spoken only nodded. “PPDC gets put through _hell_. They have to work their way through all the Special Forces basics. Something about preparation for Ranger training. I don’t know what that’s about, but Riley said they were seriously _**badass**_.” 

Marcus nodded with a low hum into the lip of his cup. “We’re still not sure what the PPDC does, even after meeting a few Rangers. But, whatever it was, Raleigh is definitely a grade A Protector. I don’t think I’ve ever met a Protector as well trained as he is - sorry, Alex.” 

“Hey, I know when I’m outclassed,” Alex replied with a laugh. He raised his glass. “And I am most _definitely_ outclassed.” 

“To Raleigh!” said the other bonded Handler, raising her glass. 

“To Raleigh!” came the reply, several glasses raising to meet in the center of the table. 

Raleigh heaved a sigh beneath Marcus, who could only register it by the movement it caused. 

Alex spun his glass in his hands quietly for a moment, eyes glancing down at the table, as if he could see Raleigh through it. Marcus could feel his hesitation, then his steadfast resolution, as he stood up and held his glass high. “To Yancy.”

Marcus had some trouble getting up, Raleigh’s bulk unbalancing him slightly, and raised his glass. “To Theo.”

“And all our fallen brothers and sisters in the field,” added the unbonded Handler. 

Raleigh whined beneath him as he drank. Alex swallowed a bit too much for simply drinking, but made it through the toast. As they sat back down, Marcus drew his ankles together to shelter Raleigh and reached out to squeeze Alex’s hand. 

That night, neither Protector made much noise as they got into bed. Alex felt conflicted and exposed, climbing into bed as a man and curling up as tightly as he could against Marcus. Raleigh made himself into a small ball of fur by his hip and Marcus held his Protector and leaned their weight in Raleigh’s direction and tried to be strong for them. 

“My boys,” he murmured, blinking up at the ceiling to keep his own emotions in check. He smoothed his hand over the back of Alex’s head, fingers threading through his hair as Raleigh shifted a little closer to them, eyes closed and tail covering most of his face. “You’re my good boys.”

 

Two weeks later an envelope arrived addressed to Raleigh. Marcus checked it front and back for official insignia, but all it had was a neatly written return address on one side, and an artistic stamp on the other. 

“Do you mind?” he asked Raleigh as he dropped into the couch, Raleigh wandering over interested in the scent of mail. He held the envelope up, but Raleigh merely cocked his head. “It’s addressed to _you_ ,” he informed him, turning it around so he could see it. He knew through Alex that Protectors, while maintaining certain abilities of their human minds such as language, could perceive the written word with understanding, he wasn’t certain how much Raleigh actually took in with his human consciousness on a daily basis. He pointed at Raleigh’s name, then tapped the envelope against his chest. 

Raleigh caught on a moment later, bouncing slightly with a light bark. He nudged the envelope into Marcus’ knee, and with a bit of a laugh himself and a quick scrubbing at the top of Raleigh’s head he began to open it. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, wandering into the room. 

“Raleigh’s got mail,” he replied, holding the envelope up a bit so Alex could see it. 

“Better hope it’s not jury duty,” his Protector quipped. 

Raleigh’s snort and subsequent eyeroll may as well have been a sarcastic, “Right, like they’d ever let _Protectors_ serve on a _jury_.” 

Alex laughed, even as Marcus tried to defend them, replying, “They’re more worried about the fact that you can’t lie to a Protector.”

“People lie to us _all_ the time,” Alex said, settling into the couch behind him. 

Raleigh leaned forward and snapped his teeth together. 

“Yeah, you’d think they’d _learn_.”

“People will do anything to get out of a prison sentence,” Marcus commented, pulling out the letter. 

“People will do anything to get out of a parking ticket,” Alex shot back. 

Raleigh leaned into their legs with a soft huff. 

Marcus unfolded the letter and paused at the sight of the photograph. In it was Yancy Becket in full combat gear, Raleigh beside him in dog form and a tac vest, standing on a tank’s wheels. 

Raleigh’s head turned toward the paper in Marcus’ hands. Leaning forward, his nose took in several long, clear sniffs. 

Marcus handed it to Alex, who quietly held it out to Raleigh to sniff. 

“Dear Ranger Protector Becket,” Marcus read aloud. “You may not remember me at present, but my name is Lieutenant Commander Stark. You’d probably remember me best as Robb. I’m so sorry to hear of your loss. Jon and my thoughts go out to you in this trying time. We’ve only recently become aware of your circumstances, or we would have sent this along sooner. We know no bond could ever replace the one you and Yancy shared; we wish you a safe recovery. If there is anything we can do, please do not hesitate to contact us. We owe you our lives. Moreover, we’re friends, brothers in arms, family. Yours in perpetuity, Robb & Jon Stark.”

At the bottom of the letter was a list of contact information. 

Marcus set the letter down in his lap; he’d worry over whether to reply or not later. 

Raleigh was sitting, looking at the picture Alex had set down on the coffee table. 

His Protector slid down to the floor so he was on equal standing as his fellow, and leaned into Marcus’ legs. “It’s going to be okay, Raleigh,” he said softly, reaching out to stroke his hand down the Retriever’s back. “I know it doesn’t feel like it now. It...sometimes it doesn’t feel like it at all…” He inhaled shakily, relaxing slightly when Marcus settled a hand over his shoulder. “But, I promise you, no matter what happens...we’ll be right here. And it seems like we won’t be the only ones standing beside you.” 

Raleigh gave a whine and leaned into Alex’s touch. Alex wrapped his arms about him and held him close, leaning back into Marcus, who couldn’t really join in as much as he’d like and had to content himself with leaning over them. 

They put the picture in a frame and set it on the coffee table so that Raleigh could look at or avoid it whenever he liked. It was soon joined by others. Every time they got a new letter, they’d get a new picture. Occasionally people sent other gifts, but Raleigh wasn’t ready to hear Yancy’s voice just yet. As the letters arrived, so too came more stories, more pieces of Raleigh’s past. Some were set out in the garage, others joined the ever expanding parade. Within a month their coffee table was filled. Marcus had had to dig through his things to retrieve anything of them from Academy days, but it joined the rest. Frames stretching from one end to the other of a life only Raleigh could explain. Frame after frame of the Beckets all over the world, doing good, saving lives and protecting people. They even had some from their time in the PPDC, sent by Rangers, technicians, even Tendo himself. 

One afternoon, Marcus walked in from the yard to find Raleigh sitting on the couch, looking over the picture frames contemplatively. Carefully, he made his way over and sat beside him. The moment he was seated, Raleigh stretched out, laying his paws and head into his lap. Marcus stroked over the warm fur at his back and took in the way the sunlight glinted across the frames. He couldn’t be certain, but he thought, if just a little, having so many pieces returned to him helped Raleigh in some way. Whether to make peace or just remember. To be reminded that so many people existed out in the world who were waiting for him, wishing for him, patiently, supportively. It was a powerful feeling. One, Marcus thought Alex could have benefited from once upon a time. 

He leaned back into the couch, stretching out his legs. Alex eventually joined them in dog form, cuddling and nuzzling, before settling in a heap about them. 

Raleigh closed his eyes with a long sigh and if dogs could cry, Marcus knew without a shadow of a doubt, Raleigh would be. But, not even Protectors could change the laws of nature so much, and it was even clearer then that Raleigh wasn’t ready. 

Which was fine. They could wait. Raleigh was definitely _healing_ , which was the only thing that mattered. The rest would come in time.


End file.
